Camelia Putih
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Kegemaran judi Tsunade menyeret kedua muridnya, Sakura dan Shizune, ke dalam bahaya besar. Kekalahannya dari Kakuzu mengubah hidup mereka selamanya...juga hidup Hatake Kakashi! AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Anak itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua kecil berpintu reyot. Tangannya terangkat, hendak mengetuk pintu itu. Namun baru setengah jalan, gerakannya terhenti. Kepalan tangannya menggantung di udara beberapa senti di depan pintu tersebut. Wajah sang pemilik tangan nampak ragu sejenak.

Hanya sejenak.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah menjadi penuh tekad. Tangannya pun digerakkan lagi.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Anak itu menunggu. Tiada jawaban. Dia pun mengetuk lagi.

Tok. Tok.

"Tunggu sebentar," terdengar suara malas dari dalam, seperti suara orang baru bangun tidur. Jantung anak itu berdebar kencang, menunggu saat-saat pintu dibuka.

"Ya?"

Debarannya mereda seketika saat melihat makhluk di depannya ini. Seorang pria berambut perak acak-acakan dan ada bekas luka melintang di mata kirinya, dengan wajah mengantuk yang sangat kentara.

"Err... Tuan Hatake Kakashi?"

"Itu aku," jawab pria tersebut sambil menguap lebar. Anak itu menelan ludah.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakumo, dan saya diminta oleh guru saya, Nona Tsunade, untuk..." anak itu memasang ekspresi tak rela, "...tinggal di sini bersama Anda sementara waktu."

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

.

**~Camelia Putih~**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Hatake Kakashi menguap lagi, kemudian berusaha memicingkan mata ke arah kertas yang ada di tangannya. Beberapa meter di depannya, anak yang beberapa menit lalu tiba di depan pintu rumahnya menggerutu sendiri panjang pendek.

"Namamu Haruno Sakumo, benar?" Kakashi menatap anak itu dengan mata mengantuknya.

"Ya, Tuan. Guru saya sudah menulisnya di surat itu, kan?" nada sinis Sakumo terdengar jelas.

"Hm," hanya itu respon Kakashi. "Gurumu memintaku menampungmu di sini sambil mengajarimu ilmu bela diri, sementara dia mencari uang untuk membayar hutangnya," Kakashi melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke bagian dalam yukatanya.

"Lee! Chouji!" dia berseru. Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncullah dua pemuda yang kelihatannya sebaya Sakumo.

"Kalian mendapat teman baru," kata Kakashi malas. "Ini Haruno Sakumo."

Sakumo menundukkan kepala sopan kepada dua pemuda tersebut.

"Halo Sakumo! Namaku Rock Lee," sapa pemuda tinggi kurus beralis tebal dengan bola mata yang besar. Dia tersenyum lebar. Sudah jelas wataknya ramah.

"Aku Chouji," sambung yang satunya. Berbeda jauh dengan Rock Lee, pemuda ini sangat gendut. Matanya sipit dan dia sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Salam kenal," Sakumo tersenyum canggung.

"Dia akan tinggal bersama kita untuk sementara. Kalian antarkanlah dia ke kamar... aku mau melanjutkan tidurku," sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, Kakashi kembali ke peraduannya sendiri, diiringi tatapan mencela dari Sakumo.

"Ayo," ajak Lee. "Mana barangmu? Biar kubantu bawakan."

"Tidak perlu, barangku hanya ini," Sakumo menggenggam erat-erat kain buntalannya, kemudian mengikuti dua pemuda itu ke sisi lain rumah tua tersebut.

"Ini kamar kita," kata Lee ketika mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan sempit. Sakumo sampai agak berjengit ketika masuk ke sana. "Kau beruntung Sakumo, kami punya satu persediaan futon lagi."

Sakumo hanya tersenyum kaku. Kamar ini sangat pengap, dan dia tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana kelak nanti malam ketika mereka harus berhimpitan di sana. Keputusasaan semakin melandanya ketika dia melihat ke arah Chouji yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

_Uh, nanti malam pasti akan jadi mimpi buruk._

"Kau taruh saja buntalanmu di situ, lalu mari kita ke gudang!"

"Gudang apa?" dahi Sakumo berkerut.

"Gudang pembuatan senjata, tentu saja. Guru Kakashi kan pembuat senjata!" dengan riang Lee mendahului keluar. "Ayo, Sakumo!"

Dengan enggan, Sakumo mengikuti. Chouji di belakangnya, kali ini bersendawa keras. Sakumo mengurut dada.

_Sabar, Sakura, sabar. Kau harus sabar!_

"Nah, inilah gudang pembuatan senjata kita," Lee memperkenalkan ruangan luas yang terpisah beberapa meter di belakang rumah. "Tiap pagi kami bekerja di sini membantu Guru Kakashi. Sore harinya barulah dia mengajarkan kami banyak hal."

Sakumo berusaha menahan keinginannya menutup hidung. Tempat ini sungguh bau besi bakar.

"Menyenangkan lho, membuat senjata," Lee berseri-seri. "Iya kan, Chouji?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggumam saja. Mulutnya masih terus beraktivitas.

Sementara Sakumo memandang sekeliling tanpa minat. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menduga, kelak akan disuruh bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Tempat yang seharusnya hanya untuk _laki-laki_.

"Bagaimana Sakumo? Kau suka?"

Menghindari menjawabnya, Sakumo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ng... Lee, apakah Tuan Kakashi hebat?" dia bertanya. Gengsinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk menyebut Kakashi sebagai 'Guru'.

"Ya, tentu saja!" sahut Lee langsung. "Dia adalah ahli pembuat senjata yang sangat terkenal. Ilmu bela dirinya pun luar biasa. Hampir setiap hari selalu ada banyak pesanan masuk ke sini, membuat kami sangat sibuk."

Sakumo hanya manggut-manggut, padahal dalam hatinya dia tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seolah ragu begitu?"

Senyum canggung muncul di wajah Sakumo.

"Yah… aku hanya merasa dia beda jauh dari perkiraanku. Ketika tadi melihatnya untuk pertama kali..."

Lee mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dulu aku juga merasa begitu," ujarnya. "Tapi percayalah, dia guru yang hebat. Dia sangat hebat!" Lee mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengacungkan ibu jari dan mengedipkan mata, seolah yakin sekali dengan perkataannya barusan.

Namun Sakumo sama sekali meragukan itu.

###

Sementara itu di kamarnya, Hatake Kakashi berusaha melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Tapi entah mengapa, dia tidak bisa terlelap kembali. Meski sudah memejamkan mata, tetap saja otaknya terus bekerja.

_Haruno Sakumo._

_Sa-ku-mo._

Mendengar nama itu membuat hati Kakashi selalu merasa tak nyaman. Sakumo, nama yang sama dengan nama almarhum ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat dicintainya, yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu di depan matanya.

Sungguh dibunuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Selama ini Kakashi telah berhasil melanjutkan hidupnya sendirian, sampai Lee dan Chouji datang. Bertiga, mereka meneruskan usaha membuat senjata yang dulu dirintis oleh Hatake Sakumo. Kini segalanya sudah berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Kakashi telah berhasil sembuh dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya mengenai kematian sang ayah.

Tetapi sekarang datanglah seorang pemuda bernama sama. Kakashi yakin, hal ini tentu akan mengubah hidupnya kembali. Pastinya sulit bukan, memanggil muridmu dengan nama ayahmu yang tewas di depan matamu?

Dan entah bagaimana, Kakashi merasa perubahan yang akan terjadi bukanlah sekadar dalam hal itu saja. Meskipun dia tidak tahu apakah bentuk perubahan itu kelak. Yang jelas, pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan anak laki-laki aneh berambut merah jambu itu.

"Hoahm..." Kakashi menguap lagi, namun tak kunjung bisa tidur. Akhirnya dia bangkit, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu mengambil buku yang belum selesai dibacanya.

Sebuah buku berjudul _Icha-icha Tactics_!

###

Malam itu Sakumo tidak bisa tidur. Kepanasan, dengkuran Chouji, futon yang sempit, kamar yang bau...

Ah, betul-betul mimpi buruk.

Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya dia memaksa ikut dengan gurunya saja. Setidaknya, Nona Tsunade tak akan pernah membawanya tidur di tempat seperti ini.

Sakumo berdiri dari futonnya, menendang pelan kaki Chouji yang melintang, lalu melewati Lee yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Entah anak itu bermimpi apa. Sakumo mendorong pintu kamar yang rapuh dengan hati-hati, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terpisah di belakang. Badannya gatal dan penuh keringat, apalagi gara-gara suasana kamar yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

Saat air mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya, Sakumo baru merasa kembali hidup setelah seharian ini _mood_-nya buruk sekali. Sejak tadi malam, sebetulnya, ketika Nona Tsunade pulang ke penginapan dengan raut wajah panik luar biasa.

"Sakura! Berkemas, cepat!" wanita itu memerintah seraya tangannya sendiri sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas kain.

"Ada apa, Nona Tsunade? Mana Kak Shizune?" Sakura—itu nama asli Sakumo—bertanya cemas.

"Nanti saja ceritanya! Sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini dulu!"

Akhirnya Sakura menuruti kemauan gurunya. Terburu-buru mereka berkemas, lalu segera menyelinap keluar penginapan lewat pintu belakang. Setelah itu berlari secepat kilat sekian meter, menuju hutan yang gelap dan menakutkan.

"Berhenti," Tsunade memberi isyarat. Sakura langsung mengucap syukur. Paru-parunya serasa sudah mau meledak karena berlari sejauh itu.

"Sekarang... hosh... ceritakan... padaku... hosh... apa... hosh... yang terjadi... hosh... Nona Tsunade... hosh," dengan terengah-engah Sakura meminta. Tsunade tidak langsung menggubrisnya. Dia terus melihat kanan-kiri-depan-belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mengejar mereka. Setelah dirasanya aman, dia menarik muridnya bersandar ke sebatang pohon.

"Dengar, Sakura," katanya serius dan cepat. "Aku kalah berjudi lagi. Dalam jumlah yang sangat besar."

Sambil masih terus menormalkan napasnya, Sakura memutar mata. Dia sudah bosan dan terlalu jengkel mendengar kebiasaan buruk gurunya ini.

"Tapi kali ini tidak seperti biasa. Kali ini aku kalah berjudi melawan Kakuzu, mafia judi yang reputasinya sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan dunia hitam."

"Nona Tsunade keterlaluan," komentar Sakura, kehabisan kata yang lebih buruk.

"Sakura, ini serius. Kau pasti tahu aku tidak bisa membayar hutang judi itu. Dan..." Tsuande menghela napas, "sebagai gantinya, mereka menawan Shizune."

"APA!?" kali ini Sakura terbelalak. "Bagaimana mungkin Anda bisa—"

"Sstt," Tsunade menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir, menyuruhnya diam. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Mereka hanya akan melepaskan Shizune kalau aku sudah melunasi semuanya."

"Nona Tsunade sudah gila," bisik Sakura penuh kemarahan. Dia segera berdiri. "Ayo kita datangi Kakuzu itu dan minta Kak Shizune kembali! Aku tak percaya Nona Tsunade rela meninggalkannya di sana!"

"Sstt, dengar dulu!" Tsunade menarik Sakura hingga duduk lagi. "Aku sendiri sangat marah, Sakura! Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—"

"Siapa suruh berjudi," tandas Sakura dengan nada suara sepedas yang ia bisa.

"Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang! Kau dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sakura. Setelah ini aku akan mencari uang atau cara untuk membebaskan Shizune kembali. Dan aku bisa pastikan, hal ini akan menjadi sangat berbahaya, karena aku juga harus menghindar dari si brengsek Kakuzu itu. Makanya, Sakura, kau tidak bisa ikut kali ini."

"Eh!? Mana mungkin aku tidak ikut!" Sakura langsung protes keras. Itu sudah sewajarnya. Sejak dia menjadi yatim piatu, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain guru ilmu pengobatannya, Tsunade serta kakak seperguruannya, Shizune. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka mengembara bersama dari satu daerah ke daerah lain, mengobati penduduk yang sakit sambil Sakura dan Shizune belajar. Mana bisa tiba-tiba saja Sakura ditinggal!?

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Sakura. Aku sudah kehilangan Shizune, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga," kali ini ekspresi Tsunade menjadi sangat sedih, sampai Sakura sangat tidak tega melihatnya. "Kalian berdua sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Aku akan selalu melindungi kalian. Kali ini memang kesalahanku sehingga Shizune ditawan, dan aku akan menebusnya. Tapi, tidak dengan menyeretmu ke dalam bahaya lain, Sakura."

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Dengar. Kau harus menemui Hatake Kakashi. Dia tinggal di lereng Bukit Konoha. Bawalah surat ini," Tsunade menyodorkan sebuah amplop. "Dia akan menerimamu."

"Tidak, Nona Tsunade. Bawalah aku bersama Anda. Anda tahu aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Ini hanya sementara, Sakura. Kalau aku sudah punya uang atau cara untuk menebus Shizune, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Aku tak peduli! Aku akan tetap ikut Nona Tsunade!"

"Sakura! Jangan bodoh! Turuti kata-kataku!"

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon," kini Tsunade memeluk Sakura erat. "Kumohon, Sakura."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Hatinya terasa pedih sekali. Setelah Tsunade melepas pelukannya, Sakura menatapnya lama, lalu akhirnya mengambil amplop di tangan gurunya itu.

"Itu baru muridku," Tsunade tersenyum tipis, tetapi jelas gurat kelelahan tersurat di wajahnya. "Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke kaki Bukit Konoha, lalu kaudaki sendiri bukit itu hingga ke kediaman Hatake Kakashi."

Pasrah, Sakura mengangguk.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi yang sangat penting, Sakura. Kau, HARUS menyamar sebagai laki-laki selama berada di sana."

"APA!?" ini kali kedua Sakura berseru begitu.

"Orang-orang Kakuzu bisa ada di mana saja," jelas Tsunade. "Dan Kakuzu mengenal keluarga Hatake, meskipun aku menyangsikan dia akan mencariku di sana. Yah, yang jelas, aku ingin kau aman, Sakura. Jadi kau harus menyamar seperti itu tanpa ketahuan, sampai aku menjemputmu."

Dan begitulah. Hari ini Sakura memulai identitas barunya sebagai Haruno Sakumo. Nama itu adalah peninggalan terakhir dari Tsunade sebelum mereka berpisah di kaki Bukit Konoha tadi pagi.

Sakura mendesah panjang seraya mengguyur segayung penuh air lagi, dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Ternyata menjadi laki-laki itu sangat tidak mudah. Bajunya kebesaran, kerjanya lebih banyak, dan tidak ada perlakuan khusus sama sekali. Sakura tidak menyukainya. Untung saja dia berhasil membujuk Nona Tsunade untuk tidak usah memakai rambut palsu. Meskipun pasti aneh melihat lelaki berambut merah jambu, tapi Sakura tak peduli. Pakaiannya sudah cukup tidak nyaman, tak perlulah ditambah dengan wig lagi. Dia beruntung karena lelaki pada zaman ini banyak yang berambut panjang, jadi tidak aneh jika dia datang dengan rambut sepunggung terikat.

Hal menjengkelkan berikutnya adalah Hatake Kakashi yang aneh itu. Tentu saja! Sakura pikir, Kakashi itu muda, tampan, ramah, murah senyum, rajin, kekar, dan berkumis. Ternyata tidak. Oke, dia memang muda dan tampan, tapi dia hobi tidur, selalu mengantuk, dan... tidak ada tampang hebatnya sama sekali! Sebaliknya, dia nampak sangat pemalas dan payah.

Hhh. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Entah sampai kapan dirinya harus bersabar dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Menjadi laki-laki, berbagi kamar dengan Lee serta Chouji, dan berguru kepada Kakashi yang menyebalkan itu.

Dan kehidupan ini baru saja dimulai lho...

**TBC**

#

#

A/N: Hola! Wah, saya nggak nyangka saya nulis mulchap lagi. Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan rikues seseorang yang pernah minta saya membuat KakaSaku. ^^ Entah kenapa idenya berkembang seperti ini, jadi saya lanjutgan aja!

Sakura yang menyamar jadi cowok ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea 'Painter of the Wind' yang sedang memenuhi otak saya saat ini. Tapi cuma bagian ininya doang, yang lainnya mah mikir sendiri. =)

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura membuka mata. Dirasanya cahaya matahari menerangi kamarnya yang sumpek. Ditolehkannya kepala ke kiri, dan dia tidak menemukan Lee maupun Chouji. Futon mereka sudah terlipat rapi di sana.

Sakura pun bangun dari futonnya sendiri, membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa melipatnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Dia mencium aroma yang sangat menggelitik hidung dan perut. Kakinya menuntunnya menuju dapur, tempat sumber bau harum itu berasal.

"Pagi Sakumo," sapa Lee ceria. Dia sibuk menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpit di meja makan, sementara Chouji sedang menumis sesuatu di atas wajan yang baunya sungguh aduhai.

"Kalian... memasak?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis tak percaya. Dirinya sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang satu itu—sama seperti gurunya. Biasanya urusan masak-memasak adalah tugas Shizune. Itu pun jarang, karena mereka bertiga memang hidup nomaden dan tak punya tempat tinggal tetap.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan kami, siapa lagi?"

Mendengar itu, sebelah bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas. _Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Hatake Kakashi yang pemalas itu bisa memasak._

"Sepertinya enak," Sakura menelan ludah ketika melihat apa yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Chouji koki yang hebat," Lee tersenyum. "Sangat hebat, malah."

Saat itu Sakura menemukan satu sisi baik dia tinggal di sini. Dia tidak akan kekurangan gizi!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

.

**~Camelia Putih~**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Namun pandangan positif Sakura itu lenyap begitu saja ketika selesai sarapan. Dia dibawa oleh Lee dan Chouji ke gudang pembuatan senjata dan mulai diajari cara-cara membuat senjata di sana—membuat pedang tepatnya, untuk pelajaran pertama kali ini. Berulang kali Sakura terbatuk karena asap dan bau yang tidak enak, pun keringat menetes-netes di wajahnya.

_Aku ini seharusnya belajar ilmu pengobatan, bukan membuat senjata seperti ini! Nona Tsunade, kalau kau menjemputku nanti, aku pasti akan protes keras kepadamu._

Kalimat tersebut terus tercetus di benaknya. Sakura berusaha menyingkirkannya—dia tahu kehidupannya di sini pasti jauh lebih baik daripada Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune di sana—tetapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran itu. Saat ini dia rela memberikan apapun agar tidak berada di sini. Yang paling diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah Nona Tsunade segera menjemputnya, kemudian mereka bersama-sama membebaskan Shizune. Setelah itu kembali ke kehidupan semula.

Bukan seperti ini!

"Sakumo, kemarilah," panggil Lee. Sakura berjalan mendekati pemuda beralis tebal tersebut seraya mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Ini gagang pedangnya," Lee menunjukkan benda yang sedang dia pegang. "Kau lihat ini."

Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke ujung bawah gagang pedang itu.

"Ini adalah simbol gudang pembuatan senjata kita, yaitu bunga camelia putih. Setiap senjata buatan kita harus mengandung simbol seperti ini."

Sakura menatap simbol itu.

"Camelia putih? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kata Guru Kakashi, simbol ini sudah ada sejak masih ayahnya yang mengelola gudang pembuatan senjata ini," jelas Lee. "Sepertinya ibu Guru Kakashi menyukai bunga camelia putih, makanya Guru Sakumo menjadikan ini sebagai simbol gudang pembuatan senjatanya. Kabarnya dia sangat mencintai istrinya."

Mata Sakura membulat kaget.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi? Bisa kauulangi, Lee?"

"Dia sangat mencintai istrinya."

"Bukan, bukan itu! Yang sebelumnya!"

Alis tebal Lee berkerut.

"Ibu Guru Kakashi menyukai bunga camelia putih, makanya Guru Sakumo menjadikan ini... ah!" dia tersenyum. "Betul juga, kau belum tahu ya! Namamu itu sama dengan nama ayah Guru Kakashi, pendiri gudang pembuatan senjata ini. Nama beliau adalah Sakumo, Hatake Sakumo."

Sakura terpana selama beberapa saat, lalu kemudian mendengus. _Nona Tsunade sangat licik... memberikan nama ini sebagai nama samaranku! Pasti ini untuk mempermainkan perasaan Hatake Kakashi sehingga dia menerimaku tinggal di sini._

Berpikir tentang Kakashi, ternyata orang yang dimaksud muncul. Pria itu datang ke gudang pembuatan senjata sambil menguap lebar. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku bersampul oranye.

"Guru Kakashi," Lee dan Chouji langsung mengangguk memberi hormat ketika mendengar langkah-langkah sandal kayu sang guru. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap sinis kepadanya. Dalam hati dia merasa sangat kesal karena Kakashi hanya bermalas-malasan, sementara murid-muridnya di sini bekerja keras membuat senjata.

"Yo," Kakashi menanggapi sapaan murid-muridnya sambil lalu. Kemudian mata mengantuknya beralih kepada Sakura. "Kau, ikut denganku sekarang."

Setelah itu dia berbalik, keluar dari gudang. Sakura memandanginya bingung, lalu menatap Lee dan Chouji dengan pandangan bertanya. Kedua rekannya itu hanya menggeleng tak tahu, sama bingungnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau ke sana saja Sakumo," kata Lee. Sakura pun akhirnya menuju pintu keluar gudang dan berjalan menuju rumah. Dia tidak menemukan Kakashi di sana. Kemudian dia pergi ke pekarangan depan.

Ternyata di sanalah Kakashi, sedang tiduran di atas dipan bambu sambil membaca bukunya. Amarah Sakura pun langsung bangkit lagi. _Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan...!!!_

"Tu—Guru Kakashi."

Kakashi menggeser sedikit buku yang dipegangnya, mengeluarkan suara "Hm," kemudian kembali sibuk membaca. Jelas saja Sakura jadi gondok setengah mati.

"Ada apa Guru Kakashi memanggilku?" tanya Sakura, berusaha sekuat tenaga menekan kejengkelannya.

"Bagaimana pengalaman pertama membuat senjata?" Kakashi malah balik bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari buku.

"Buruk," sahut Sakura pedas dan sinis. Cara bicara yang juga sering dia terapkan kepada gurunya sendiri ketika wanita itu membuat ulah seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Kakashi menutup bukunya, kemudian duduk di atas dipan yang ditidurinya. Setelah menguap lebar, dia memandang Sakura lekat-lekat. Tentu saja yang ditatap menjadi jengah.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu!?" tanya Sakura tak nyaman. "Jangan berlaku tidak sopan!"

Tawa Kakashi berderai. Bukan tawa riang, melainkan tawa datar yang nyaris sarkastik.

"Cara bicaramu seperti anak perempuan," komentarnya bercanda. Tapi kata-katanya itu betul-betul berhasil membuat Sakura nyaris jantungan. Apakah Kakashi tahu...?

"Mungkin karena kau hidup bersama Nona Tsunade selama ini, sehingga bicaramu seperti itu," ujar Kakashi dengan suaranya yang malas. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya. Syukurlah, ternyata Kakashi tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yah, berhubung dalam suratnya Nona Tsunade memintaku mengajarkan ilmu bela diri kepadamu, maka aku akan melakukannya," dia berdiri dan memakai sandal kayunya, kemudian mengencangkan ikat pinggang yukatanya. "Meskipun sebenarnya aku malas sekali."

"Aku juga!" balas Sakura sengit. Namun dia langsung menelan ludah ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Kakashi selanjutnya.

Sang pembuat senjata berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu meraih tangannya dan memerhatikannya. Sakura hampir refleks menarik tangannya, tapi untunglah kali ini dia bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

"Apa sih yang kaulakukan!?" sebagai gantinya, Sakura hanya berseru marah saja.

"Sesuai dugaanku," kata Kakashi sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Tanganmu sangat halus, betul-betul seperti perempuan. Kau pasti tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan berat."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Kata-kata Kakashi itu memang benar. Selama ini, sebagai yang termuda dalam rombongan, bisa dibilang Tsunade dan Shizune amat menyayanginya hingga nyaris memanjakannya. Segala hal yang berat maupun sulit tidak pernah dilimpahkan kepada Sakura.

"Ten—tentu saja! Aku ini belajar ilmu pengobatan! Wajar saja aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu!" kilah Sakura langsung.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah mulai sekarang," ujar Kakashi enteng sambil menguap. "Karena belajar ilmu bela diri sangatlah berbeda dengan belajar ilmu pengobatan."

Kemudian mendadak Kakashi berubah serius. Diambilnya pedang yang terletak di ujung dipan bambu. Mata mengantuknya berubah tajam, pandangan sayunya berganti menusuk. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, menarik napas... lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat yang indah, tiba-tiba saja dipan bambu itu terbelah dua.

Sakura melongo.

"Aku menguasai dua macam ilmu bela diri, yaitu dengan tangan kosong dan dengan senjata," kata Kakashi seraya menyarungkan pedangnya. "Dan karena Nona Tsunade dalam suratnya tidak menyebutkan secara jelas mana yang harus kuajarkan padamu, kuanggap itu berarti dua-duanya."

Sakura menelan ludah lagi.

"Kau berdoa saja agar Nona Tsunade cepat mendapat uang, lalu segera menjemputmu," Kakashi menyeringai sedikit, "Haruno Sakumo."

Glek.

###

Kakashi adalah guru yang keras. Persepsi awal mengenai dirinya yang payah lenyap begitu saja dari pikiran Sakura. Tetapi itu tidak berarti Sakura jadi respek terhadap Kakashi. Sebaliknya, dia malah semakin membencinya. Dan karena benci, maka dia semakin malas belajar sungguh-sungguh.

Bagi Sakura, waktu yang paling menyenangkan—yah, sebenarnya sih paling _lumayan_—adalah pagi hari, ketika dia bangun lalu sarapan lalu membantu Lee dan Chouji di gudang pembuatan senjata. Baginya, pekerjaan membuat senjata tidak terlalu buruk juga setelah sekian lama dilakoni. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada pelajaran ilmu bela diri bersama Kakashi.

Malam hari juga lumayan. Sakura memang masih tidak menyukai kamar sempitnya yang bau dan dengkuran Chouji yang berisik, tetapi lama kelamaan dia sudah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Biasanya dia langsung tertidur pulas ketika telah berbaring di atas futonnya karena sudah capek dengan aktivitas padat setiap hari.

Nah, siang dan sore hari adalah neraka untuknya, sebab saat itulah dia berguru dengan Kakashi. Sepertinya Kakashi benar-benar menekannya. Semakin Sakura mengeluh atau ogah-ogahan, dia akan semakin keras. Kakashi sungguh menerapkan disiplin tanpa toleransi.

Dengan hari-hari seperti ini, Sakura terus berharap Tsunade akan segera datang. Dia juga mengkhawatirkan nasib Shizune yang ditawan. Semua perasaannya bercampur aduk, membuatnya sering tidak berkonsentrasi dalam melakukan sesuatu. Biasanya keadaan seperti itu muncul ketika dia sedang berlatih bersama Kakashi.

TAKK!!!

Pedang bambu yang dipegang Sakura terpental sekian meter jauhnya. Sakura sendiri tersungkur di tanah. Ujung pedang bambu Kakashi kini menodong leher Sakura.

"Bangun," kata Kakashi dingin. Dengan tatapan penuh kebencian kepada sang guru, Sakura bangkit. Dia menepuk-nepuk baju dan tangannya untuk membersihkan tanah yang menempel.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Nona Tsunade yang hebat mengambilmu sebagai murid," ujar Kakashi, masih sama dinginnya, sambil menurunkan pedangnya. "Nona Tsunade terkenal punya insting yang tajam dalam memilih. Tapi aku rasa pilihannya kali ini salah besar."

Sakura menyipitkan mata.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," balasnya marah. "Aku juga berpikir, betapa Nona Tsunade salah telah menyuruhku kemari. Tinggal dan belajar ilmu bela diri pada orang sepertimu! Dia pasti sudah gila."

Sebenarnya Sakura mengakui bahwa Kakashi memang hebat dalam bidang ini. Tetapi dia sangat kesal kepada pria itu sejak awal, dan kebenciannya sekarang telah bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Sakura yakin, Kakashi pun membenci dirinya yang tak pernah belajar serius dan selalu membantah setiap perkataannya dengan sinis.

"Ya, mungkin dia memang jadi gila karena terpikirkan soal hutangnya itu," kata Kakashi seraya berjalan ke dipan bambu yang sudah diperbaiki. "Tapi bisa jadi dia sudah berubah jauh sebelum itu, tepatnya ketika dia memutuskan menjadikanmu muridnya. Mungkin ketajaman instingnya menurun," Kakashi mengangkat bahu, kembali kepada dirinya yang pemalas. "Yah, bagaimanapun juga sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya."

Dia mengambil buku oranyenya dan mulai membaca, melupakan Sakura begitu saja. Hal ini tentunya membuat Sakura naik pitam. Anak itu memutuskan untuk memancing amarah Kakashi.

"Nona Tsunade pasti memang membuat kesalahan kali ini. Aku yakin dia sengaja mengirimku kemari hanya karena aku memiliki nama yang sama dengan ayahmu, sehingga kau tidak bisa menolakku! Padahal seharusnya bisa saja dia mengirimku kepada kenalannya yang lain, yang juga menguasai ilmu bela diri!"

Sakura menunggu. Ingin melihat reaksi Kakashi.

Dan ternyata sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam yang menyiratkan luka, lalu berkata pelan nyaris berbisik, "Orang sepertimu seharusnya tidak pantas menyandang nama 'Sakumo'."

Suaranya membuat Sakura merinding. Pahamlah ia bahwa kata-katanya tadi gagal memancing amarah Kakashi. Ternyata hasilnya lebih dari itu: kata-katanya telah menyakiti hatinya.

###

Sejak kejadian itu, Kakashi tidak bicara kepada Sakura. Bisa dibilang, dia menganggapnya tidak ada. Di meja makan Kakashi hanya bicara pada Lee dan Chouji, pun bila dia masuk ke gudang pembuatan senjata ketika mereka bertiga sedang ada di sana. Kehadiran Sakura sama sekali tidak digubrisnya.

Sakura sendiri merasa tidak enak, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak menunjukkannya. Dia bersikap seperti biasa, malahan dia bersyukur karena jam-jam nerakanya tidak ada lagi. Namun yang prihatin adalah Lee dan Chouji. Mana enak berada di dalam satu rumah bersama dua orang yang tidak saling bicara?

"Sakumo, sebaiknya kau minta maaf kepada Guru Kakashi," ujar Lee untuk kira-kira yang keseratus kalinya. "Sudah hampir seminggu kalian tidak berinteraksi sama sekali."

"Itu membuat posisiku dan Lee menjadi sulit," sambung Chouji. Dia biasanya sangat jarang bicara karena mulutnya hampir tidak pernah tidak mengunyah. Kalau dia sampai berkata begitu, berarti persoalannya benar-benar serius.

"Dia duluan yang membuatku jengkel," Sakura berkelit.

"Sakumo... siapapun yang mendengar ceritamu tahu bahwa kau yang salah," Lee memutar matanya yang besar. "Guru Kakashi memang tidak mudah tersinggung, tapi kata-katamu itu sudah betul-betul membuatnya sakit hati. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Su—sudahlah! Jangan bicarakan itu lagi," Sakura mengibaskan tangan dan pura-pura sibuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengukur tali busur. "Toh aku hanya sementara tinggal di sini. Sebentar lagi pasti guruku akan menjemput."

Lee tidak menyerah. Dia terus mengoceh, berusaha membuat Sakura memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kakashi. Sakura amat jengkel dengan tingkahnya itu, sebab selain mengganggu, semua perkataan Lee sangat menambah rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"SUDAH CUKUP, LEE!!!" akhirnya Sakura berteriak. "Aku—"

Kalimatnya terhenti karena seruan tertahan dari Chouji. Ketika Sakura dan Lee menoleh, mereka melihat tangan Chouji sudah merah melepuh.

###

"Aku sedang memasukkan cairan besi panas ke dalam cetakan pedang ketika Sakumo berteriak. Suara kerasnya mengejutkanku. Tanganku tergelincir dan cairan besi panas itu tumpah ke tangan kiriku," Chouji menjelaskan sambil meringis kesakitan. Kakashi menatap murid gendutnya itu khawatir, kemudian menoleh kepada Lee yang berdiri cemas di samping sahabatnya.

"Sekarang di mana anak itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara pelan, namun menyiratkan bahaya.

"Di belakang. Katanya dia sedang membuat obat untuk Chouji."

Kakashi segera berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah. Tetapi belum sampai ia di sana, ia sudah berpapasan dengan Sakura di dapur. Di tangan Sakura ada mangkuk yang nampaknya berisi obat.

Keduanya saling tatap sekilas. Mengacuhkan Kakashi, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang dalam di mana Chouji berada.

"Maafkan aku Chouji," kata Sakura penuh rasa bersalah seraya mengoleskan obat buatannya ke luka bakar Chouji. "Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Kakashi memerhatikan Sakura dengan telaten merawat luka Chouji. Mengobatinya, lalu membalutnya dengan perban. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan cekatan dan penuh kehati-hatian serta kelembutan.

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"Aku akan mengoleskan obat dan mengganti perbanmu setiap hari," kata Sakura setelah pekerjaannya beres. "Dan aku juga akan bekerja menggantikan bagianmu sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Terima kasih, Sakumo."

"Jangan berkata begitu! Ini salahku," Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menuju ke belakang untuk merapikan bekas pembuatan obatnya yang masih ditinggalkan berantakan. Hatinya senang karena akhirnya bisa kembali membuat obat setelah sekian lama. Di sisi lain, kesedihan juga melandanya karena dia langsung teringat kepada Tsunade dan Shizune.

_Nona Tsunade... apa yang sedang Anda lakukan sekarang? Sudah berapa banyak uang yang Anda kumpulkan? Kapan Anda menjemputku?_

_Kak Shizune... semoga Kakak baik-baik saja. Semoga Kakuzu brengsek itu tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk kepadamu._

"Rupanya Nona Tsunade tidak salah memilihmu. Kau memang berbakat dalam ilmu pengobatan."

Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya Kakashi berdiri di pintu yang terhubung ke dapur, bersandar ke kusen samping pintu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengobati Chouji, Sakumo."

Rona merah menyemburat di wajah Sakura. Gengsi yang selama ini melandanya meluntur begitu saja mendengar pernyataan tulus dari Kakashi tersebut, apalagi sebelumnya Kakashi memujinya.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku," kata Sakura, tidak menatap Kakashi. Dia menyibukkan diri mencuci peralatan membuat obatnya untuk menghindari kecanggungan. "Lagipula, ini terjadi karena kesalahanku."

Kakashi berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berjongkok di sebelah Sakura dan membantunya mencuci.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada Chouji atau Lee, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji kepada orang tua mereka untuk menjaga keduanya baik-baik. Jadi sudah sepantasnya aku berterima kasih."

Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Kini dia semakin salah tingkah. Untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya suara kecipak air.

"Err… Guru Kakashi?"

"Ya?"

"Err..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, menguatkan diri. "Ma—maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah," Kakashi hanya merespon sambil lalu. "Kita lupakan saja masalah itu. Mulai nanti siang kau harus belajar lagi, Sakumo."

Sakura mengangguk. Sekarang hatinya terasa lega.

"Kau tahu mengapa Nona Tsunade menyuruhmu belajar ilmu bela diri?" Kakashi bertanya. Mungkin dia sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Sakura tidak merasa terlalu canggung lagi.

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya," kening Sakura berkerut. "Mungkin... untuk mengisi waktu saat aku tinggal di sini?"

"Salah," Kakashi berdiri, lalu mengeringkan tangannya dengan sehelai kain. "Dalam perang, seorang ahli ilmu pengobatan adalah aset yang sangat berharga. Dia harus dilindungi dari musuh. Tetapi adakalanya rekan-rekannya tidak bisa terus-terusan melindungi si ahli ilmu pengobatan. Karena itulah dia harus mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri, minimal menjaga agar dirinya tidak terluka. Makanya, seorang ahli ilmu pengobatan yang baik seharusnya juga memiliki keahlian bela diri."

Sakura terdiam.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu itu," lanjut Kakashi melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Sama sekali tidak. Nona Tsunade tidak pernah mengatakannya, Kak Shizune juga tidak. Lagipula kami kan bukan ahli ilmu pengobatan dalam perang!"

"Nona Tsunade dulu pernah menjadi ahli ilmu pengobatan dalam perang, sehingga dia punya kemampuan bela diri yang bagus," kata Kakashi, lagi-lagi memberi fakta yang mengejutkan Sakura. "Tapi setelah masa damai, nampaknya dia menjadi kurang terlatih."

Mendadak, Sakura mengerti. _Jadi begitu! Jadi ternyata begitu! Nona Tsunade memaksaku tinggal di sini karena hal itu!_ _Mungkin Nona Tsunade masih mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri, namun tidak ada jaminan dia sanggup melindungiku juga. Makanya dia memaksaku tinggal di sini sementara dia mencari uang di tengah kejaran Kakuzu untuk melunasi hutangnya dan membebaskan Kak Shizune..._

"Lantas, kenapa Nona Tsunade menyuruhku memelajari ilmu bela diri saat aku di sini? Kami kan tidak sedang dalam situasi perang?" Sakura menanyakan hal yang masih mengganjal pikirannya.

"Kalian sedang dalam perang kok."

"Hah?"

"Bukan perang yang terlihat oleh mata," Kakashi mendesah. Pandangan matanya menerawang. "Kakuzu. Sekali kau berurusan dengannya—apalagi untuk masalah yang berhubungan dengan uang—akan sangat sulit lepas darinya. Kaki tangannya ada di mana-mana, mengawasi gurumu. Aku tidak tahu apakah keberadaanmu di sini diketahui juga oleh mereka atau tidak, tapi yang pasti Nona Tsunade menyuruhmu belajar ilmu bela diri adalah agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dari orang-orang Kakuzu. Kita harus selalu siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, kan?"

Benar juga. Sekarang mata Sakura mulai terbuka. Ternyata yang dihadapi oleh Tsunade bukan orang sembarangan.

Ah, hal ini membuat Sakura semakin merasa ingin marah. Seharusnya sejak dulu Nona Tsunade berhenti berjudi!!! Lihat akibatnya sekarang. Dia menyeret Sakura dan Shizune ke dalam lingkaran permainan berbahaya ini. Untuk tidak menyalahkan Tsunade rasanya susah sekali...

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar sungguh-sungguh, tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk belajar sebaik mungkin, sampai Nona Tsunade menjemputku."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam ke arah Kakashi.

"Terimalah aku sebagai muridmu, Guru Kakashi."

"Kuharap aku tidak akan sia-sia mengajarimu," ujar Kakashi sebagai tanda penerimaannya. "Kau sudah tahu metodeku; jadi kau harus bisa bertahan dan jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh. Kau kan laki-laki."

"Baik, Guru Kakashi!"

"Kau juga harus mengubah sikap bicaramu yang kurang ajar."

"Baik!"

Dan saat Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya, dia melihat Kakashi tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum manis yang keluar dari hati, senyum pertama Kakashi yang dilihatnya sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

Senyum yang entah bagaimana membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang...

**TBC**

#

#

A/N: Uwah, chappie ini panjang. 0_0 Semoga memuaskan. Ikutilah ceritanya seperti air yang mengalir… makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap lebar. Dari balik jendela dia bisa melihat bulan purnama menggantung penuh di langit. Tahulah dia bahwa kini pasti sudah tengah malam, mungkin juga lewat sedikit. Ternyata dia keasyikan membaca buku kesayangannya—_Icha-icha Tactics_—sampai lupa waktu.

Dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Dahinya berkerut sedikit ketika melihat ada cahaya di tempat yang seharusnya gelap itu. Siapa gerangan yang ada di sana?

Pertanyaannya terjawab setibanya dia di dapur. Rupanya muridnya yang berambut merah jambu tertelungkup di meja makan, dengan lilin yang sudah pendek menyala di sampingnya. Sakura tertidur di atas sebuah buku yang nampaknya sedang dibacanya sebelumnya.

"Sakumo, bangun. Pergilah ke kamarmu," Kakashi mengguncang bahu Sakura lembut. Namun tiada reaksi apapun. Anak itu tetap nyenyak dalam mimpinya. Kakashi pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

Perlahan, Kakashi menarik buku yang ditindih Sakura, berusaha agar tidak membuatnya terbangun. Selengkung senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya ketika melihat-lihat sekilas buku itu, yang ternyata adalah buku ilmu pengobatan. Buku itu sudah lusuh, pertanda sering dibaca. Di dalamnya juga penuh tulisan tangan Sakura yang berupa catatan-catatan kecil di mana-mana.

"Nona Tsunade..."

Suara lirih itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura, membuat Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya. Ia menyangka muridnya itu sudah bangun, tetapi rupanya tidak. Itu hanya igauan Sakura saja. Dia masih dalam posisi yang sama; kepalanya berbantalkan kedua lengan yang terlipat di atas meja.

Namun yang membuat Kakashi terkejut adalah air yang mengalir dari mata muridnya yang terpejam.

Kini Kakashi sepenuhnya mengerti, betapa Sakura amat merindukan gurunya dan berharap wanita itu segera menjemputnya. Sudah dua bulan berlalu dan belum ada kabar apapun dari Nona Tsunade. Selama ini Sakura telah sepenuhnya menyatu dengan kehidupan di rumah itu, sampai-sampai Kakashi melupakan fakta bahwa Sakura akan pergi suatu saat nanti.

Padahal Kakashi mulai menyayangi muridnya ini...

Sang pembuat senjata menghela napas panjang, lalu meletakkan buku Sakura di meja. Kemudian dia mengganti lilin dengan sebatang lain yang lebih panjang. Setelah itu dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut.

"Nona Tsunade pasti akan segera menjemputmu, Sakumo. Bersabarlah..." bisiknya lembut seraya menyelimuti muridnya. Usai memandanginya beberapa saat, dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan membaca. Rasa hausnya terlupakan begitu saja.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Warning: **CHAPTER INI MENGANDUNG KEKERASAN

.

**~Camelia Putih~**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Suara besi ditempa terdengar bertalu-talu di gudang pembuatan senjata, pertanda Sakura sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya, membuat kain yang diikatkan di dahinya basah kuyup.

"Sakumo, biar aku saja..." Chouji menawarkan. Alisnya berkerut, menandakan keprihatinan.

"Tidak Chouji... tanganmu masih belum boleh melakukan pekerjaan ini. Kaulanjutkan saja pekerjaan mengukur tali busur!" balas Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa kau masih meragukan kemampuanku, Chouji? Sudah dua bulan lebih kan aku melakukan ini!"

"Bukannya aku meragukanmu, Sakumo. Tapi aku kasihan melihatmu lelah begitu..."

"Aku belum lelah. Kalau lelah, aku akan istirahat sendiri!" Sakura berhenti menempa sejenak untuk mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Chouji!"

Dan ia pun melanjutkan menempa dengan semangat.

Akhirnya, Chouji menyerah. Dia kembali ke tempatnya mengukur tali busur dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

_Sakumo sudah berubah. Berbeda sekali dengan ketika ia pertama kali datang kemari_, pikirnya kagum.

Ya, itu benar. Sejak hubungannya dengan Kakashi membaik, Sakura mulai belajar menerima kehidupannya di sini. Dia mencoba untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Lee dan Chouji, yang disambut dengan hangat oleh keduanya. Dia juga semakin mahir membuat senjata. Pun dengan kemampuan bela dirinya yang maju pesat. Kini Sakura sudah betul-betul diterima di sana, bahkan telah dianggap sebagai bagian dari mereka.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap mengharapkan kehadiran Tsunade lebih dari segalanya. Tidak peduli sudah sebetah apapun dia di sini, Sakura tahu bahwa kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya adalah bersama Tsunade dan Shizune sebagai ahli ilmu pengobatan. Dan walaupun dia telah terbiasa hidup sebagai laki-laki, dia sangat merindukan untuk kembali kepada jati dirinya sebagai perempuan. Hatinya seringkali merasa iri ketika melihat gadis-gadis di pasar di kaki bukit, yang bebas tertawa-tawa dengan memakai yukata-yukata cantik. Bebas berdandan dan menata rambut, bebas berbelanja jepitan atau perhiasan...

"Sakumo! Sakumo!"

Seruan itu membuat Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menoleh pada Lee yang nampak terengah-engah di pintu gudang.

"Ada apa Lee? Kenapa kau panik begitu?" tanya Sakura heran. Di sisi lain gudang, Chouji juga menatap Lee bingung.

"Ada... ada yang mencarimu, Sakumo!"

DEG! Jantung Sakura langsung serasa berhenti. Dia berdiri dengan tangan gemetar.

"Mencariku...? Siapa...?"

"Seorang wanita! Wanita separuh baya—"

Belum selesai Lee bicara, Sakura sudah menjatuhkan palu yang dipakainya untuk menempa dan lari keluar gudang. Debar di dadanya tak terkendali.

_Mungkinkah... mungkinkah itu... mungkinkah..._

"Nona Tsunade!!!"

Sakura setengah menjerit ketika melihat sosok yang amat dirindukannya di ruang tamu rumah reyot Kakashi. Dia hampir berlari untuk memeluknya, tetapi diurungkannya niat itu karena melihat Kakashi juga ada di sana. Sakura tahu, sekarang belum saatnya untuk membongkar identitas aslinya. Karena itulah dia tetap harus berlaku seperti laki-laki.

"Nona Tsunade!!!" Sakura memegang kedua tangan Tsunade erat-erat sebagai pengganti pelukan. Pelupuk matanya kini sudah digenangi air. "Akhirnya Anda datang juga!!!"

Tsunade tersenyum hangat. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin memeluk murid termudanya itu, namun dia sendiri sangat mengerti akan situasinya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Sakumo," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat berubah, ya."

"Nona Tsunade juga," kini Sakura duduk di sebelah gurunya itu. Tatapannya penuh kekhawatiran. Wajar saja. Tsunade jadi terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah, wajahnya juga nampak sangat lelah.

"Akan kuambilkan teh, Nona Tsunade," Kakashi menyela reuni antara murid dan guru itu dengan senyuman geli. Dia terus tersenyum ketika beranjak ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Sakura langsung memberondong Tsunade dengan pertanyaan.

"Nona Tsunade, sebenarnya apa saja yang Anda lakukan? Kenapa Nona Tsunade tidak memberi kabar sama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Anda jadi begini?" Sakura memegang pipi Tsunade cemas. Gurunya itu langsung menepis tangannya.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya. Tidak di sini," bisiknya tegas, bertepatan dengan kembalinya Kakashi sambil membawa teh.

"Silakan, Nona Tsunade."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi."

Tsunade menyeruput teh panas itu dengan nikmat.

"Ah, segarnya. Ternyata kemampuanmu menyeduh teh sama sekali tidak berkurang meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun," puji Tsunade. Kakashi hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya. Kemudian Tsunade menoleh kepada muridnya yang masih terlihat khawatir.

"Sakumo, sebaiknya kaubereskan barang-barangmu sekarang. Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan Kakuzu secepatnya."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu secepat kilat menuju kamarnya. Setelah dia pergi, Tsunade menatap Kakashi serius.

"Tidak salah aku mengirim Sakumo kemari. Kau berhasil mengubahnya menjadi anak yang tangguh. Sebelumnya dia sangat lemah dan manja. Terima kasih banyak, Kakashi."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Nona Tsunade!" kata Kakashi buru-buru dengan nada sedikit panik. "Anda sama sekali tidak perlu menunduk seperti itu!"

"Sudah seharusnya aku berterima kasih," ujar Tsunade.

"Tidak, tidak. Anda tentu masih ingat betapa besar jasa yang telah Anda berikan untuk keluarga Hatake. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Anda minta," sahut Kakashi sungguh-sungguh. Tsunade menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat, kemudian berhenti di bekas luka melintang yang terdapat pada mata kirinya. Kemudian wanita itu menghela napas panjang.

"Karena kau yang berkata begitu, maka aku tidak akan segan mengatakan ini. Aku... punya permintaan lain kepadamu."

"Katakan saja."

"Kau pasti sangat paham, siapa orang yang akan kuhadapi," desah Tsunade berat. "Aku memang salah karena mencari masalah dengan bajingan setan uang itu. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur..."

Kakashi diam, mendengarkan.

"Kakashi. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, tolong gantikan aku melindungi Sakumo."

Hening.

Helaan napas Tsunade terdengar lagi.

"Aku tahu, tentunya permintaan ini sangat berat bagimu," katanya dengan kesedihan yang kentara. "Tapi—"

"Aku akan melindunginya," sela Kakashi. Suaranya mantap, tanpa keraguan sama sekali. "Aku berjanji aku akan melindunginya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Anda."

Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Aku..." pandangan Kakashi menajam, "...tidak mau ada Sakumo lain yang mati di tangan Kakuzu."

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha mengendalikan jutaan emosi yang membuncah di dadanya. Betapa dia sangat berterima kasih kepada pria di depannya ini, yang bertahun-tahun lalu masih seorang remaja ingusan. Hatinya merasa bersalah karena telah memberikan nama samaran 'Sakumo' kepada Sakura, hanya untuk membuat Kakashi semakin tidak bisa menolak muridnya itu untuk tinggal sementara. Dan di atas semua itu, kebenciannya terhadap Kakuzu-lah yang paling meluap-luap.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi."

Hanya itu yang bisa Tsunade ucapkan.

"Aku sudah siap, Nona Tsunade!" nuansa tegang yang sebelumnya menguasai atmosfer ruangan itu terpecah karena kedatangan Sakura. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kegembiraan yang amat sangat. Buntalan kain berisi barang-barangnya tersampir di pundaknya.

###

"Sakumo..."

Suara Lee sudah seperti mau menangis. Di sampingnya, Chouji menunduk sedih.

"Aku harus pergi," Sakura tersenyum, berusaha membuat mereka tidak terlalu bersedih. "Kalian kan sudah tahu... aku hanya sementara di sini."

"Tapi kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami!" seru Lee, masih tidak terima.

"Sudah, sudah," Kakashi menepuk pundak kedua muridnya. "Biarkan Sakumo pergi. Toh ini tidak berarti kalian tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Ya, itu benar! Kelak, aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian!" kata Sakura. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghibur mereka; dia bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, selama ini Lee dan Chouji sangat baik kepadanya. Bisa dibilang, mereka berdua adalah sahabat pertamanya, sebab sebelumnya dia tidak memiliki sahabat tetap karena selalu berpindah-pindah bersama Tsunade dan Shizune.

Sakura mendekati kedua pemuda itu, kemudian memegang tangan mereka berdua.

"Aku tak akan melupakan kalian," ujarnya tulus. "Selamanya kalian adalah sahabat baikku."

Kali ini Lee benar-benar menangis. Dia menutupi matanya yang besar dengan lengannya.

"Jangan seperti anak perempuan, Lee," tegur Kakashi, tetapi tidak benar-benar bermaksud menegur. Dia sangat paham bahwa Lee adalah seorang yang sangat perasa dan mudah tersentuh hatinya.

Kemudian Sakura memandang Kakashi lama, sebelum membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Guru Kakashi."

"Jaga dirimu, Sakumo."

Dan akhirnya Sakura berbalik, menghampiri Tsunade yang sudah menunggu. Dia menoleh, melambai sekali lagi, kemudian mulai berjalan pergi bersama Tsunade. Meninggalkan tempat yang telah dianggapnya sebagai rumahnya.

"Kau sedih?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Dulu, saat aku menyuruhmu ke sana, kau menolak mati-matian," Tsunade terkekeh. "Sekarang kau merasa ada yang hilang ketika meninggalkannya."

"Aku belajar banyak hal di sana," sahut Sakura pelan.

"Tentu saja. Memang itu tujuanku mengirimmu ke sana, agar kau menjadi anak yang tangguh," kata Tsunade. "Didikan Hatake Kakashi memang manjur."

Tsunade mengusap kepala Sakura penuh sayang.

"Anda sendiri bagaimana, Nona Tsunade? Ceritakan apa saja yang Anda lakukan!" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku? Aku bekerja, mencari uang," Tsunade terlihat agak malas bercerita. "Aku menemui teman lamaku, Orochimaru, lalu bekerja padanya."

"Bekerja apa?" tanya Sakura curiga. Dia pernah mendengar Shizune menyebut-nyebut nama Orochimaru dengan nada marah pada suatu malam, dulu sekali. Saat itu Shizune sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Tsunade—biasa, masalah judi. Sakura, yang pada waktu itu sudah setengah terlelap di futonnya, hanya samar-samar mendengar isi pembicaraan mereka, tapi dia yakin ada nama 'Orochimaru' disebut.

"Membuat obat," jawab Tsunade sambil lalu. "Dia membayar mahal."

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sampai dua bulan lebih?" kejar Sakura, masih curiga.

"Proyeknya besar dan butuh banyak waktu," sekarang sudah jelas Tsunade berusaha menghindar. "Sudahlah Sakura. Jangan bertanya lagi. Yang penting uangnya sudah ada dan kita bisa segera membebaskan Shizune."

Akhirnya Sakura menurut, meskipun hatinya masih diliputi rasa keingintahuan yang besar. Dia hanya bisa berharap Tsunade tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura. Kau masih harus tetap bertingkah laku seperti laki-laki. Pokoknya kau harus terus begitu sampai urusan ini benar-benar selesai—atau tepatnya, sampai keadaannya betul-betul aman. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tidak masalah menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan, selama Tsunade telah kembali ada di sisinya.

###

"Di sini tempatnya."

Nada suara Tsunade datar, namun Sakura bisa merasakan kebencian yang tersirat kental di sana. Dia mengikuti langkah Tsunade masuk ke tempat perjudian tertutup yang khusus untuk kalangan atas itu.

"Sebutkan nama."

Penjaga di depan menghalangi langkah keduanya. Tsunade menatap penjaga itu dingin, lalu berujar dengan suara yang membuat gentar, "Aku Tsunade, aku datang untuk bertemu dengan si brengsek Kakuzu."

Penjaga itu agak berjengit mendengar bagaimana Tsunade menyebut Kakuzu, tetapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memberi isyarat agar mereka menunggu, kemudian dia langsung masuk untuk melapor. Beberapa saat setelah itu dia menemui mereka lagi.

"Tuan Kakuzu mengizinkanmu masuk."

Tsunade hanya mendengus, lalu melewati penjaga itu dengan angkuh. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya dengan berdebar-debar. Dia berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah Kakashi ajarkan kepadanya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu nanti dia harus bertarung...

Kakuzu sudah menunggu di dalam, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berwajah tidak menyenangkan yang semuanya memakai pakaian berwarna hitam. Kakuzu sendiri duduk bagai raja di tengah. Dia adalah pria jangkung yang memiliki mata aneh berwarna hijau-merah. Mata itu adalah satu-satunya bagian wajahnya yang terlihat, karena bagian lainnya ditutupi oleh selubung hitam.

"Lihat siapa yang datang," Kakuzu berbicara. Suaranya terdengar datar, tetapi kejam. "Si Jago Kalah."

"Mana Shizune!" Tsunade membentak, sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Kakuzu. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau akan..."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedikit kurus... tapi itu bukan salahku. Dia sendiri yang menolak makanan yang kami berikan," kata Kakuzu tidak sabar. "Aku akan mengembalikannya kepadamu setelah kauberikan uangnya."

"Bebaskan dulu muridku, kau bajingan!"

"Tidak ada transaksi di mana barang diserahkan terlebih dahulu."

"MURIDKU BUKAN BARANG!!!" teriak Tsunade seraya menendang meja yang ada di depannya. Meja kayu itu terangkat, lalu terpelanting dengan bunyi debaman keras.

Mata aneh Kakuzu menyipit, sementara para kaki tangannya sudah bersiap menghunus pedang. Sakura jadi menyesal mengapa dia tidak meminta sebuah pedang kepada Kakashi sebelum pergi tadi.

Kakuzu mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai tanda agar anak buahnya tidak menyerang Tsunade dan Sakura.

"Bawa perempuan itu kemari," perintahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka langsung membuka pintu geser di belakang Kakuzu, yang Sakura lihat menyambung ke sebuah lorong. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali bersama Shizune.

Air mata Sakura nyaris tumpah melihat kondisi kakak seperguruannya itu. Tubuhnya lusuh dan sangat kurus. Rambutnya acak-acakan, baju dan wajahnya kotor. Ada lebam di pipi dan dahinya. Tangannya terikat di belakang dan mulutnya disumpal kain, tetapi matanya menunjukkan kegarangan yang luar biasa. Ketika melihat Tsunade dan Sakura, dia mengeluarkan suara-suara penuh syukur sambil meronta, berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggunya.

"Shizune..." Tsunade tercekat. Sungguh mengenaskan melihat murid tertuanya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau sudah puas kan?" suara Kakuzu kembali menguasai ruangan itu. "Sekarang berikan uangnya."

Dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian, Tsunade melempar tiga kantung uang ke arah Kakuzu.

"Jumlahnya sesuai hutangku," kata Tsunade geram. "Sekarang cepat lepaskan muridku!"

Kakuzu tidak buru-buru. Dia membuka kantung uang itu satu persatu, memeriksa isinya.

"Lain kali berpikirlah dua kali—tidak, seribu kali—kalau kau mau berjudi melawanku," ujar Kakuzu seraya mengikat kembali tali kantung uangnya. "Sungguh menggelikan. Kau sampai rela merendahkan dirimu dengan bekerja pada Orochimaru, si pengkhianat dalam organisasi kami."

"Bukan urusanmu, kau setan uang jahanam! Lepaskan muridku SEKARANG JUGA!!!"

Kakuzu tidak melakukannya. Dia malah menatap ke anak-anak buahnya. Mereka menyeringai berbarengan.

Firasat tidak enak seketika menyergap Sakura.

SRING!

JLEB.

Kejadian itu cepat sekali, nyaris tak tertangkap oleh mata. Namun pemandangan yang ada selanjutnya bukan tipuan. Shizune jatuh berlutut, matanya terbelalak kaget. Darah segar mengucur dari perutnya, disusul dengan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia pun roboh begitu saja.

Di sebelahnya, seorang anak buah Kakuzu menyeringai bengis. Pedang di tangannya masih meneteskan darah merah yang tadinya mengalir di tubuh Shizune.

"KAU!!!" raung Tsunade.

"Jumlah uang ini memang sesuai dengan hutangmu, tapi belum dengan bunganya," kata Kakuzu, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada geli dalam suaranya. "Kalau kau membayarnya lengkap dengan bunganya, muridmu tidak akan mati."

Sementara itu Sakura masih terguncang dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya barusan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tetapi semuanya seolah mati rasa.

_Kak Shizune...!!!_

"KAU SETAN—" Tsunade menerjang ke depan. Namun niatnya mencekik Kakuzu tak pernah terlaksana. Pedang bersimbah darah Shizune itu kini menebas lehernya tanpa ampun. Kepala Tsunade menggelinding ke kaki Sakura, yang kini hanya bisa menangis gemetar ketakutan.

"Lari... Sakumo..." bibir Tsunade membuka lirih. "La... ri..."

Lalu kepala itu tergolek begitu saja.

Sakura terpaku di tempat. Sesaat dia merasa dunianya runtuh. Pandangannya kabur. Tetapi ketika menatap kepala Tsunade, entah bagaimana kekuatannya muncul. Dia berbalik, membuka pintu geser, melewati penjaga, kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia terus berlari, berlari, berlari... dengan tawa membahana Kakuzu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, begitu pula dengan kematian tragis kedua orang yang amat disayanginya.

###

Kakashi masih terjaga hingga jauh malam, seperti biasa membaca buku _Icha-icha Tactics _kesayangannya. Kemudian rasa haus kembali menerpanya. Dia keluar kamar, lalu menuju dapur yang kali ini gelap. Hatinya merasa sepi ketika mengingat Sakumo yang sudah pergi.

_Mungkin sekarang Sakumo sudah melakukan perjalanan baru bersama Nona Tsunade dan kakak seperguruannya yang sudah dibebaskan..._

Dia meneguk air di gelasnya, setelah itu hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Namun dia mengurungkan niat itu ketika didengarnya suara aneh di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Pencuri?" dia berujar pada diri sendiri. Dengan ekstra hati-hati, Kakashi berjingkat pelan menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa di sana?" serunya sambil membuka pintu. Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi begitu matanya menatap ke bawah...

"Sakumo!?"

Dilihatnya anak itu terduduk di tanah. Tubuhnya menggigil dan wajahnya pucat. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keterguncangan yang luar biasa.

"Sakumo!? Kau kenapa!?"

Pandangan matanya masih tidak fokus. Kakashi memegang pipinya, lalu menghadapkan wajah Sakura ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Sakumo?"

"Gu... Guru Kakashi..." suara Sakura pelan sekali, "Ka... Kakuzu... mem... bunuh..."

Dia tidak melanjutkannya. Tubuhnya terkulai. Pingsan.

Namun kalimat tidak selesai itu sudah dipahami Kakashi. Dia menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke dalam.

_Aku akan menepati janjiku, Nona Tsunade..._

**TBC**

#

#

A/N: Ah, maafkan saya. Walaupun ada adegan kekerasan di chapter ini, semoga itu nggak terlalu sadis. Dan plisss... jangan mendesak saya mengenai jalan ceritanya. Ini nggak bisa ditulis terburu-buru, nanti jadinya nggak mateng dan saya jelas nggak mau itu terjadi. Semua bagian dalam cerita ini penting, jadi mohon ikutilah ceritanya seperti air yang mengalir... :D

Cerita ini sangat berkesinambungan antarchapternya, jadi kalo lupa ceritanya baca ulang aja dari awal. [seenaknya aja]

Saya masih bingung dengan genre yang tepat (apalagi ternyata ceritanya berkembang menjadi seperti ini), maka dari awal pun saya tetapkan 'General' aja. Mungkin ketika udah tamat baru saya putuskan.

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Shizune roboh bermandikan darah._

_Kepala Tsunade menggelinding._

_Tawa sadis Kakuzu._

"TIDAAAAAAK!!!"

Jeritan Sakura membelah kesunyian malam.

"TIDAAAAAAK!!! TIDAAAAK!!! NONA TSUNADE!!! KAK SHIZUNE!!!"

Di sampingnya, Lee dan Chouji—yang segera terbangun mendengar jeritannya itu—menatap prihatin. Sudah beberapa hari ini teman mereka itu tidak pernah bisa tidur pada malam hari. Dia terus-terusan mengeluarkan jeritan-jeritan yang menyiksa, pertanda bahwa mimpi-mimpi buruk yang dialaminya betul-betul bukan sekadar mimpi buruk.

Keringat bercucuran di dahi Sakura, air matanya mengalir deras. Dia belum berhenti berteriak meskipun matanya masih terpejam.

"Panggilkan Guru Kakashi, Chouji," pinta Lee tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. Chouji mengangguk, lalu buru-buru keluar. Dia kembali bersama Kakashi tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Sakumo..." Kakashi mendesah panjang melihat kondisi muridnya itu. Dia berjalan mendekatinya dan mengguncang bahunya pelan, "Bangun, Sakumo. Buka matamu..."

Perlahan, jeritan Sakura mereda. Dia membuka matanya, lalu langsung terduduk di atas futonnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat.

"Gu... Guru Kakashi..."

Tangisnya meledak. Tangisan menyayat penuh raung kesedihan yang dalam. Keadaannya pada saat itu begitu mengenaskan, sehingga Chouji sampai membuang muka karena tidak tega melihatnya. Sementara Lee menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'akan ke dapur untuk mengambil air' sebelum pergi keluar.

Kakashi menghela napas berat. Dia sangat memahami betapa beratnya beban yang harus ditanggung Sakura sekarang. Selama beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak pernah menyentuh makanan sama sekali, dan sepanjang hari hanya melamun saja kerjanya. Seringkali dia tiba-tiba menjerit-jerit sendiri dengan ekspresi kepanikan yang luar biasa, lalu disusul dengan tangisan panjang.

Sang pembuat senjata pun mendekap muridnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Sakumo. Tenangkan dirimu! Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus..."

Sedikit demi sedikit, getar di tubuh Sakura mereda. Kini dia sesenggukan di dalam pelukan gurunya.

"Nona Tsunade... Kak Shizune..."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura berulang-ulang. Kakashi mempererat dekapannya, lalu berkata di dalam hati,

_Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu, Sakumo..._

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Warning: **CHAPTER INI JUGA MENGANDUNG KEKERASAN

.

**~Camelia Putih~**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Hingga seminggu kemudian, Sakura masih dalam kondisi seperti itu. Sia-sia saja usaha-usaha Kakashi, Lee, maupun Chouji untuk menghiburnya. Akhirnya pada hari kedelapan, Kakashi memutuskan bahwa hal ini harus segera dihentikan.

"Kalian tentunya tahu, tidak mungkin Sakumo dalam kondisi begini selamanya," Kakashi membuka percakapan enam matanya dengan Lee dan Chouji. Untunglah siang itu Sakura tertidur karena kelelahan setelah menangis sepanjang malam. "Kita harus mencari cara agar dia kembali melanjutkan hidupnya."

"Tapi bagaimana?" Lee menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa. "Segala cara sudah kita coba."

Chouji mengangguk setuju.

"Selama Kakuzu belum mati, mungkin Sakumo akan terus seperti itu," kata si Gendut dengan suaranya yang dalam. Kali ini dia nampak begitu prihatin.

"Ah! Itu dia!" seru Lee. "Bagaimana kalau kita membunuh Kakuzu?"

"Tidak," bantah Kakashi tegas. "Lupakan cara itu."

"Tapi setidaknya dendam Sakumo bisa terbalaskan! Mungkin dia akan menjadi sedikit tenang karenanya!" Lee berusaha memberi argumen.

"Kita tidak akan membunuh siapapun, Lee, meskipun orang itu adalah orang terjahat di dunia. Titik."

"Tapi—"

"Lee!" Kakashi menatap muridnya tajam. "Sudah berapa lama kau berguru kepadaku? Apakah aku pernah mengajarkan untuk membunuh?"

Lee tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan pernah bicarakan itu lagi. Pasti ada cara lain," Kakashi menutup topik itu. Lee dan Chouji berpandangan, kemudian Lee mengangkat bahu. Mereka hanya bisa menurut.

Tetapi pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya sama sekali tidak menuai hasil.

###

Ternyata, Sakura sendiri yang berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengatasi keterguncangannya.

Pada saat makan malam yang dilakukan dalam diam, tiba-tiba saja Sakura meletakkan kedua sumpitnya di sebelah mangkuk nasinya. Tentu saja tiga orang lainnya langsung menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Kini aktivitas makan malam itu benar-benar terhenti. Kakashi, Lee, dan Chouji memfokuskan perhatian mereka sepenuhnya kepada Sakura yang terlihat sangat serius. Dia nampak sangat tenang dan terkendali, sesuatu yang selama ini hilang darinya sejak tragedi itu.

Mungkin... ini pertanda bagus.

"Bicaralah, Sakumo."

Sakura menatap mereka.

"Aku sudah memutuskan," raut wajahnya mengeras, "aku... akan membunuh Kakuzu."

Hening.

Kakashi menatap Lee. Lee langsung menggelengkan kepalanya segera, menyatakan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak terlibat dan tidak tahu-menahu mengenai perkataan Sakura ini.

"Aku sudah banyak berpikir," Sakura melanjutkan. "Sekarang, hanya itulah satu-satunya alasan hidupku. Aku harus membalaskan dendam Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune dengan membunuh Kakuzu. Aku harus membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama menyakitkannya—tidak, _lebih _menyakitkan—daripada ketika dia membunuh Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune."

Mata Sakura kini terpancang ke arah Kakashi.

"Karena itulah, aku mohon kepadamu Guru Kakashi... tolong ajari aku semua ilmu bela diri yang kaukuasai. Aku membutuhkannya untuk membunuh Kakuzu dan anak buahnya."

Kakashi balas menatap Sakura selama beberapa saat, kemudian dengan santai melanjutkan makannya.

"Tidak."

Sakura terperangah.

"Maaf?"

"Kubilang TIDAK, Sakumo. Sudah jelas bukan?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak? Kalau kau butuh bayaran, aku akan mencari uang!"

Kakashi tidak menggubris. Dia terus makan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Guru Kakashi!!!"

Sikap Kakashi tidak berubah.

"Guru Kakashi, aku mohon!!!"

Kini Sakura menjatuhkan diri di lantai kayu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lee dan Chouji melirik-lirik Kakashi dan Sakura bergantian dengan cemas.

"Apapun yang kaulakukan tetap tidak akan mengubah pendirianku. Kutegaskan lagi, Sakumo: TIDAK."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Lee sudah khawatir tangisnya akan meledak lagi, namun dia salah. Sakura berdiri, kemudian menggebrak meja makan dengan penuh amarah. Membuat mangkuk dan piring yang berada di atasnya bergoyang-goyang.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku memang salah minta tolong kepadamu. Ini masalahku, sudah seharusnya aku melakukannya sendiri!"

Kini telunjuknya menuding Kakashi.

"Aku akan buktikan kepadamu... aku pasti akan membunuh Kakuzu dengan tanganku sendiri!!!"

Dia berlari meninggalkan meja makan. Teriakan Lee tidak dihiraukannya.

"Guru Kakashi..." lirih Chouji sambil memandang Kakashi. Ekspresi gurunya saat ini betul-betul tidak bisa ditebak.

###

Sakura benar-benar mewujudkan kata-katanya. Setiap hari dia berlatih keras sendirian setelah pada pagi harinya membantu Lee dan Chouji di gudang pembuatan senjata. Dia tidak berhenti kecuali untuk makan dan ke kamar mandi. Dan dia mogok bicara kepada Kakashi, membuat suasana rumah itu menjadi tidak nyaman kembali.

Kakashi sendiri juga tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia meladeni sikap Sakura yang mengabaikannya dengan santai, bahkan terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali. Dia biarkan saja Sakura berlatih sendiri sepanjang hari, sementara dia kembali pada gaya hidupnya semula yaitu bermalas-malasan membaca buku _Icha-icha Tactics _kesayangannya.

Semua upaya Lee dan Chouji untuk mendamaikan mereka sama sekali tidak menemui titik temu.

"Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala," keluh Lee pada sahabat gendutnya ketika mereka sedang bekerja berdua di gudang pembuatan senjata. Saat itu sudah sekitar sepuluh hari Kakashi dan Sakura saling mengacuhkan. "Ini lebih parah daripada yang dulu."

"Ya," sahut Chouji sambil menempa besi. "Apa sebaiknya kita biarkan saja?"

Lee memandang keluar, di mana Sakura sedang berlatih memainkan pedang sendirian. Gerakannya lincah menebas musuh bayangan di hadapannya.

"Aku heran, mengapa Guru Kakashi bersikeras tidak mau membunuh Kakuzu," kata Lee, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chouji. Pandangannya masih ke arah Sakura, yang kini berdiri terengah-engah. "Padahal Kakuzu itu sudah begitu kejam membunuh Nona Tsunade dan murid tertuanya."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," sambung Chouji.

"Mungkin kita harus... Sakumo!!!" omongan Lee terputus oleh seruannya sendiri ketika melihat Sakura roboh ke tanah.

###

Sakura membuka mata. Kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Dia menoleh ke samping saat merasakan ada yang dingin di bagian atas wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu lelah."

Rupanya itu adalah Kakashi yang sedang menyeka dahinya dengan kain basah. Mengetahui hal ini, Sakura segera memalingkan muka dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kakashi.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," lanjut Kakashi, berusaha meneruskan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sebelum Sakura menepis tangannya. "Cara latihanmu salah."

"Masih berani bicara begitu," gerutu Sakura. "Apa pedulimu? Kau kan menolak mengajariku!"

Terdengar helaan napas Kakashi.

"Kau ini betul-betul keras kepala, Sakumo."

Sakura diam saja. Dia makin merapatkan selimut ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak peduli padamu. Nona Tsunade sudah menitipkanmu kepadaku, kau tahu? Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk melindungimu."

Sakura langsung duduk dan menatap Kakashi garang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku!?" teriaknya. "Kenapa kau malah membiarkanku bersusah payah sendirian, sementara kau sendiri hanya bermalas-malasan saja!? Memangnya yang seperti itu bisa disebut peduli!?"

"Kau tidak mau bicara padaku kan?"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!!!" Sakura kembali memunggungi Kakashi, membuat pria itu menarik napas lagi.

"Aku punya alasan."

"Apa!?"

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu membunuh siapapun, Sakumo."

"Kakuzu pantas dibunuh," sahut Sakura dengan suara penuh kebencian.

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak mau kau yang melakukannya."

"Kenapa!?"

"Karena dia juga manusia."

"Dia bukan manusia!!! Dia setan!!!" teriak Sakura. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Sakumo—"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU!!!" raung Sakura, menoleh marah pada gurunya. "Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya melihat dua orang yang paling kausayangi dibunuh dengan kejam di depan matamu... dan... dan..."

Sakura terisak keras. Emosi yang selama ini berhasil dikendalikannya mendadak merembes keluar lagi begitu saja.

Di luar kamar, Lee memberi isyarat pada Chouji untuk menjauh dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di gudang. Tidak sepatutnya mereka menguping di sini. Biarkanlah Guru Kakashi menangani Sakura sendiri.

"Aku mengerti, Sakumo—"

"TIDAK, KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENGERTI!!!"

"Sakumo, dengarkan—"

"KAU BILANG BEGITU HANYA UNTUK MENGHIBURKU, PADAHAL KAU TIDAK MENGERTI SAMA SEKALI!!!"

"AKU MENGERTI, SAKUMO!!!" kali ini Kakashi ikut berteriak. Sakura sampai terdiam karena terkejut. "Aku mengerti..." suara Kakashi berubah lunak dan lirih. "Aku sangat mengerti, Sakumo... karena... ayahku juga dibunuh di depan mataku."

Kakashi menelan ludah.

"Oleh Kakuzu."

Hening.

Lama.

"Ja... jadi..." Sakura berbisik serak, "ayahmu... Hatake Sakumo..."

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Dia meninggal karena Kakuzu membunuhnya."

Sakura terdiam lagi.

"Itu kesalahpahaman," desah Kakashi. "Kakuzu mendengar kabar bahwa Orochimaru, pengkhianat dalam organisasi kriminal yang diikutinya, memesan senjata terhebat kepada ayahku. Padahal tidak—itu hanya kabar burung yang pasti disiarkan oleh orang yang iri kepada pesatnya bisnis Ayah. Lalu ketua organisasi itu mengutus Kakuzu untuk menghabisi Ayah."

###

_Kakashi kecil sedang berjongkok menjemur ikan di halaman depan sambil bersenandung riang. Hatinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu ikan-ikan ini dimasak oleh ayahnya. Pasti rasanya akan lezat sekali._

"_Hei, anak kecil!"_

_Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat tiga orang dewasa di depannya. Dua orang membawa pedang dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan, sementara satu orang lagi—yang di tengah—memiliki mata berwarna hijau-merah yang tidak lazim. Hanya matanya itu yang terlihat, karena bagian lain wajahnya tertutup selubung._

"_Mau apa kalian?" tanya Kakashi curiga seraya berdiri._

"_Mana Hatake Sakumo!?" salah seorang dari mereka balik bertanya dengan kasar._

"_Untuk apa kalian mencari ayahku?" dengan berani Kakashi membalas._

"_Bukan urusanmu!" orang yang di sebelah kanan mendorongnya hingga jatuh, menimpa nampan berisi ikan yang sedang dijemur. Kemudian tiga orang itu berjalan mendekati rumah._

_Kakashi buru-buru bangkit dan mengejar mereka._

"_Hei! Jangan seenaknya masuk ke rumahku!"_

_Dia berhasil menarik pakaian orang yang di sebelah kanan. Kontan, orang itu langsung marah besar._

"_Beraninya kau, anak kecil!"_

_Pedangnya bergerak cepat. Kakashi tidak bisa melihat gerakannya. Yang dia tahu, beberapa detik kemudian mata kirinya terasa panas. Otomatis, bocah itu menjerit kesakitan._

"_Kakashi! Ada apa?" tergopoh-gopoh, Hatake Sakumo berlari dari gudang pembuatan senjata. Dia berhenti ketika melihat tiga orang itu._

"_Ayah..." Kakashi mendekati ayahnya. Tangan kirinya menutup matanya yang terluka, dan darah merembes dari sela-sela jarinya. Mengucur terus tanpa henti._

"_Kalian apakan Kakashi!?" bentak Hatake Sakumo kepada ketiga orang itu. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menjawab._

"_Kau Hatake Sakumo?" orang bermata aneh yang memakai selubung itu membuka mulut._

"_Ya, aku Hatake Sakumo. Kalian pengecut! Kalau kalian punya urusan denganku, kenapa kalian harus lukai anakku!?" Sakumo berteriak marah._

"_Benarkah kau membuat senjata untuk Orochimaru?" si Mata Aneh bertanya lagi, sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Sakumo._

"_Siapa itu Orochimaru!? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kalian harus membayar atas apa yang sudah kalian lakukan kepada putraku!" Sakumo berlari menerjang. Tapi tangan si Mata Aneh lebih cepat. Dia mencekik leher Sakumo dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan._

"_Ayah!!!" pekik Kakashi._

"_Sekarang kau menyesal karena membuat senjata untuk Orochimaru," bisik Kakuzu kejam. Kemudian orang yang di sebelah kiri menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Hatake Sakumo._

"_Ayah..." tubuh Kakashi bergetar. "AYAAAAAAH!!!"_

###

Kakashi mengangkat bahu.

"Begitulah."

Hening lagi.

"Aku sangat tersiksa selama hari-hari pertama setelah kematian ayahku," Kakashi melanjutkan. "Aku tinggal sendirian di sini, setiap hari hanya menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama ayahku. Saat itu ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Aku benar-benar tidak punya siapa-siapa."

Sakura menatap sang pembuat senjata. _Ternyata... orang ini juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku..._

Simpatinya langsung muncul begitu saja.

"Jadi... bekas luka itu..."

"Ya," Kakashi mengusap bekas luka melintang di mata kirinya. "Ini akibat dari kejadian itu."

Kakashi menepuk punggung muridnya.

"Kau masih lebih beruntung karena Kakuzu tidak melukaimu secara fisik."

Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak. _Benar juga._

"Apakah... tak pernah terpikir olehmu untuk membunuh Kakuzu?" tanyanya. Mendengar itu, Kakashi tertawa datar.

"Pikiran itu menguasaiku sejak aku menyaksikan Kakuzu dan anak buahnya meninggalkan ayahku yang bersimbah darah begitu saja," ujarnya. "Tapi aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

Mata Kakashi memandang langit-langit.

"Sakumo, kenapa kau belajar ilmu pengobatan?" bukannya menjawab, Kakashi malah menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Tentu saja untuk mengobati dan menolong orang yang sakit," jawab Sakura bingung. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau bukan belajar ilmu pengobatan untuk membuat racun, kan?" lagi-lagi Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Tentu tidak!"

"Sama seperti ilmu bela diri," Kakashi menatap Sakura serius. "Ilmu bela diri dipelajari untuk mempertahankan dan melindungi diri sendiri, bukan untuk membunuh orang lain."

Sakura terdiam. Sekarang dia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Karena itulah, aku menolak mengajarimu jika kau berniat memakai ilmu itu untuk membunuh Kakuzu," akhirnya Kakashi sampai kepada intinya. Kemudian dia membiarkan Sakura memikirkan kata-katanya sejenak.

"Kau benar..." kata Sakura lambat-lambat. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengatasi dendammu kepada Kakuzu?" dahi Sakura berkerut heran. "Dan bagaimana caranya kau menyembuhkan luka hatimu?"

Kakashi tersenyum.

"Dua sahabatku datang kemari dan tinggal bersamaku. Merekalah yang memberiku kekuatan untuk melanjutkan hidup. Mereka jugalah yang berulang kali mengingatkan aku bahwa membalas dendam hanya akan membuat diriku sama rendahnya seperti Kakuzu," senyum Kakashi melebar. "Aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada mereka yang telah membantuku melewati masa-masa sulit itu."

"Lalu, di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Dua sahabatmu itu."

"Aku menyuruh mereka pindah setelah beberapa tahun. Kubilang pada keduanya untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka sendiri karena aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kuminta mereka mengejar impian mereka dan membangun keluarga. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi, karena aku sendiri sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, yaitu melanjutkan usaha ayahku membuat senjata."

Pandangan Kakashi menerawang, pertanda dirinya sedang mengenang masa-masa itu. Tanpa sadar, senyum Sakura mengembang melihat gurunya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Kakashi seperti ini.

"Kalau Lee dan Chouji? Kapan mereka datang kemari dan menjadi muridmu?"

Kini Kakashi tergelak.

"Segera setelah mereka berumur sepuluh tahun," katanya. "Mereka berdua adalah anak dari kedua sahabat baikku itu. Lee anak Gai, sedangkan Chouji anak Asuma."

Mulut Sakura membulat. _Oh... rupanya begitu! Pantas saja Guru Kakashi sangat menyayangi Lee dan Chouji._

"Kau sudah mengerti kan, Sakumo?" Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut muridnya itu. "Mulai sekarang, lanjutkan hidupmu. Lupakanlah Kakuzu, lupakanlah dendammu, hapuslah masa lalumu perlahan-lahan dan bukalah lembaran baru. Ingat, kau tidak sendirian. Meskipun Nona Tsunade dan Shizune sudah meninggal, tapi masih ada aku, Lee, dan Chouji yang akan menemanimu."

Kemudian Kakashi tersenyum lagi dan menyuruh Sakura beristirahat, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

###

Tengah malam.

Sakura berdiri di depan rumah reyot yang sudah dia anggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap, pun buntalan yang berisi barang-barangnya sudah dia pegang erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku, Guru Kakashi..." dengan lirih, Sakura berbisik. "Aku mengerti sekali semua yang kaukatakan padaku tadi siang. Aku paham, sangat paham. Tapi aku tidak bisa..."

Dia menunduk sebentar, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap rumah itu lekat-lekat. Sinar tekad memancar dari matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil pilihan yang kausebutkan itu. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan melupakan apa yang telah Kakuzu lakukan kepada Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune. Aku akan tetap membawa dendam ini sampai Kakuzu mati... atau aku yang mati."

Kini Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi rumah tersebut.

"Aku telah bersumpah untuk membunuh Kakuzu dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan aku akan melakukannya. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa terus tinggal di sini. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menapaki jalanku sendirian."

Sebutir zat cair bening jatuh dari mata Sakura.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa langsung berpamitan kepada kalian, Guru Kakashi, Lee, Chouji..." dia tercekat. "Terima kasih, dan... selamat tinggal."

Kemudian kakinya mulai melangkah pergi, menjauhi rumah itu. Menyongsong jalan kelam yang sudah dipilihnya.

**TBC**

#

#

A/N: Harap maklum, saya sengaja menelantarkan chap 4 ini karena ingin fokus untuk ujian praktik dulu seminggu ini. Sekarang semuanya udah beres dan saya udah libur, jadi mudah-mudahan chapter-chapter selanjutnya bisa digarap dengan cepat. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang ripyu! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Wajah yang sudah dibedaki, pipi yang merona karena diberi pemerah, pelupuk mata bermaskara, bulu mata melengkung lentik, bibir yang sudah dipulas. Rambutnya pun telah disanggul rapi dan diberi jepitan bunga. Kimono yang dipakainya berwarna merah jambu polos, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Semuanya sempurna.

Perlahan, seulas senyum puas mengembang di bibirnya. Ah, senang sekali rasanya bisa kembali menjadi diri sendiri. Kembali menjadi seorang wanita.

Tapi senyum itu hanya terpajang sebentar, karena berikutnya yang muncul adalah ekspresi penuh kebencian di wajah cantiknya.

_Kakuzu, tunggu saja. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri._

Mendadak, terdengar suara pintu geser dibuka.

"Sakura. Kau sudah selesai?" sebuah tanya terdengar. Sakura menoleh.

"Sudah, Kak Anko. Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Wanita berambut ungu gelap yang dipanggil Anko itu mengamati sang junior.

"Gincu yang kaupakai terlalu tebal. Tidak cocok untukmu," dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, lalu berlutut di depan Sakura. Dia mengeluarkan saputangan dari balik kimononya dan menghapus pemerah di bibir Sakura.

"Berikan gincunya padaku. Biar kupakaikan untukmu."

Sakura menjulurkan tangan mengambil tempat gincu dari atas meja rias. Ia memejamkan mata ketika Anko memulas bibirnya dengan hati-hati.

"Selesai," kepuasan terdengar kentara dari nada suara Anko.

Sakura membuka mata dan memandang ke cermin lagi.

"Sekarang kau tampak jauh lebih mirip gadis muda, bukan mirip ibu-ibu menor seperti tadi," Anko terkekeh seraya menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya. "Nah, sekarang mari kita bersiap-siap."

Ia mendahului Sakura keluar. Sakura berdiri, lalu menyempatkan diri menatap ke cermin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menginjakkan kakinya keluar kamar.

_Kalau Guru Kakashi melihatku seperti ini, akankah dia mengenaliku? Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya, ya?_

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

**Warning: **Konten chapter ini bukan untuk anak di bawah 13 tahun

.

**~Camelia Putih~**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh hari Sakura di sini, di sebuah tempat judi khusus orang-orang tertentu. Dari informasi yang didapatnya pada hari-hari pertama setelah dia meninggalkan rumah Kakashi, Sakura tahu Kakuzu sering datang ke tempat judi ini selain ke tempat judi di mana dulu Tsunade dan Shizune dibunuh. Karena itulah Sakura kemari dengan berpura-pura ingin bekerja di sini.

Sebelumnya Sakura sudah lumayan akrab dengan tempat judi, karena dulu saat masih kecil dia selalu ikut Tsunade berjudi (meskipun dia hanya tidur di gendongan Shizune). Saat dia sudah lebih besar, Shizune melarangnya ikut lagi dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di penginapan saja.

Namun, tempat judi ini rupanya berbeda dengan tempat-tempat judi yang biasanya Tsunade sambangi. Setelah beberapa hari di sini, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tempat-tempat judi yang Tsunade datangi dulu adalah tempat judi kalangan rendah yang taruhannya tidak terlalu tinggi. Sepertinya hanya sekali saat di mana Tsunade datang ke tempat judi khusus seperti ini, yaitu ketika dia kalah dari Kakuzu. Saat itu menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir baginya.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti mengapa waktu itu kekalahan Tsunade dari Kakuzu memberi hutang yang sangat besar dan berakibat amat fatal. Dulu dia sama sekali tak paham kenapa kekalahan Tsunade itu harus dipermasalahkan sampai sebegitunya, sebab biasanya Tsunade sudah terlalu sering kalah dan semuanya—bisa dibilang—tetap selalu dapat diatasi.

Tempat judi khusus seperti ini memang hanya diperuntukkan bagi para pejabat pemerintahan, saudagar kaya, kaum bangsawan, serta para mafia. Taruhannya tinggi dan pelayanannya kelas satu. Ditambah lagi, biasanya tempat-tempat judi khusus ini tidak hanya menyediakan ruang berjudi, namun juga menyediakan kamar penginapan. Berbeda dengan tempat judi kelas rendah yang dibuat untuk sekadar bersenang-senang sambil mencari (atau kehilangan) uang dalam waktu singkat, tempat judi khusus semacam ini lebih mengutamakan gengsi dalam banyak hal.

Sakura bekerja di sini sebagai wanita yang menemani para tamu berjudi. Tugas pokok wanita seperti itu adalah menyiapkan peralatan judi untuk para tamu tersebut dan menuangkan sake, kemudian tetap berada di sana menyaksikan perjudian. Tetapi pada praktiknya, para wanita itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Seringkali mereka melakukan lebih dari itu, bahkan banyak yang ujung-ujungnya diajak ke kamar oleh para tamu pada akhir perjudian kala mereka sudah mabuk berat. Wanita-wanita itu mengantongi sangat banyak uang pada pagi harinya.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak sampai ke tahap tersebut. Selain karena dia masih baru di sini dan masih dalam tahap belajar, harga dirinya jelas-jelas menolak melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. Tadinya dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi pelayan di dapur, tetapi pemilik tempat judi ini tidak mengizinkannya. _Kau terlalu cantik. Sayang sekali kalau hanya menjadi pelayan,_ begitulah yang dikatakan sang pemilik.

Akhirnya Sakura menerima pekerjaan ini. Dia mendapat Anko sebagai mentornya. Dan Sakura beruntung, karena Anko sering melayani Kakuzu dan anak buahnya kalau mereka datang ke sini.

"Apakah kau... juga... tidur bersama mereka?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada jijik dalam suaranya ketika Anko menceritakan hal itu di tengah proses belajar mereka.

"Tidak," jawab Anko tegas. "Aku tak pernah mau. Sudah cukup tarif yang kudapat dari menemani mereka berjudi. Biasanya teman-temanku yang tidur bersama mereka."

Sakura mendengus. Sebenarnya dia sangat membenci tempat ini, wanita-wanita genit di sini, dan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi dia akan bertahan demi membalas dendamnya. Belum ada tanda-tanda Kakuzu akan datang ke sini, namun dia pasti akan muncul suatu hari nanti.

Sakura berharap, 'suatu hari' itu cepat tiba.

"Kakuzu itu," lanjut Anko, "sangat pelit dan rakus uang. Dia juga sangat licik. Biasanya dia memasang taruhan yang lebih rendah daripada lawan-lawan judinya, lalu mendapat keuntungan berlipat ganda karena memenangkan uang mereka. Aku tahu betul dia sering curang dalam berjudi, tapi anehnya tak pernah sekalipun ketahuan."

_Tidak heran, _batin Sakura.

"Dan karena dia sangat perhitungan dengan uangnya, dia tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita-wanita di sini. Hanya anak buahnya saja yang begitu. Makanya, akulah yang paling sering ditugaskan untuk menemaninya berjudi setiap dia datang ke sini. Anak buahnya melakukan judi sendiri di bilik lain bersama teman-temanku."

"Jadi kalau anak buah Kakuzu hendak tidur dengan teman-temanmu, mereka menggunakan uang sendiri untuk membayar tarifnya?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mau Kakuzu membayari mereka untuk itu," Anko terkekeh. "Sudah, ayo lanjutkan pelajaranmu. Kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengobrol."

Sakura benar-benar bersyukur karena mendapat Anko sebagai mentor. Anko baik hati, tegas, berprinsip, dan yang paling utama, dia tidak murahan seperti kebanyakan wanita teman judi lain di sini. Anko selalu menolak dengan tegas jika diajak tidur oleh tamu-tamunya, membuat ia menjadi salah satu wanita paling disegani di sini. Sakura bertekad untuk mencontohnya, sebab sudah jelas dia juga tidak mau dirinya ternoda dengan hina di tempat seperti ini.

Kehidupan menjijikkan yang dia jalani sekarang kerap kali membuat Sakura rindu kepada rumah Kakashi. Saking rindunya, dia merasa hatinya selalu ingin meledak karena tidak tahan. Rasa bersalah masih menguasainya jika dia mengingat perihal dirinya yang pergi tanpa pamit begitu saja. Sakura sangat sering membayangkan, kalau saja dulu dia memutuskan untuk menuruti Kakashi, pasti sekarang dia sudah hidup dengan gembira di sana bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Bukan merendahkan harga dirinya di sini dengan dipenuhi dendam dan kebencian.

Kalau memikirkan hal ini, Sakura pasti menangis.

Meski begitu, tangisnya tidak lama. Sebentar kemudian dia akan langsung menghapus air matanya dan kembali memunculkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Kakuzu. Dia ingat-ingat lagi kenangan menyakitkan ketika Tsunade dan Shizune dibunuh dengan mengenaskan di depan matanya sendiri. Dendam itu pun membuat niat Sakura untuk menghabisi Kakuzu segera kembali.

"Tapi... jika aku sudah berhasil membunuhnya... apakah aku akan kembali ke rumah Guru Kakashi?" Sakura berbisik lirih kepada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan ini terus menghantuinya, namun dia sama sekali tak tahu jawabnya.

###

Kakashi berbaring di dipan bambu di halaman rumahnya. Tangan kanannya dilipat di belakang kepala, sementara tangan kirinya memegang buku _Icha-icha Tactics_. Matanya terpancang ke buku itu, tapi sebenarnya pikirannya sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi membaca.

_Sakumo..._

Hanya nama itu yang mengisi benaknya belakangan ini. Tepatnya sejak pagi itu, ketika Lee berteriak karena Sakumo tidak ada di futonnya dan semua barangnya juga menghilang. Pahamlah Kakashi bahwa Sakumo memilih pergi untuk membalas dendam, meninggalkan zona aman yang dia tawarkan.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Hatinya sedih sekali. Dia mengerti betul mengenai pilihan Sakumo itu, namun di sisi lain dia sangat menyayangkannya.

_Kenapa, Sakumo? Kenapa?_

_Kurang apalagikah rumah ini, sehingga kau memutuskan pergi?_

_Apakah belum cukup ada orang-orang yang menyayangimu di sini?_

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya frustrasi. Dia juga tidak mengerti, mengapa persoalan Sakumo ini begitu mengganggunya. Bayangan anak itu terus-terusan terlintas tanpa henti di benak Kakashi. Saat dia tersenyum, saat dia menangis, saat dia berlaku kurang ajar, saat dia marah, saat dia histeris...

_Mungkin karena aku dan dia mengalami hal yang sama, yaitu kehilangan orang-orang yang kami sayangi di depan mata kepala kami sendiri_, pikir Kakashi. Dan itu memang benar. Perasaan senasib membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakumo.

Kakashi berdiri dari dipan, lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Pedang diselipkan di ikat pinggangnya, kemudian dia memasukkan sekantung uang ke dalam yukatanya. Dia keluar sambil membawa sekantung uang lain di tangan. Setelah itu dia menuju gudang pembuatan senjata.

"Lee, Chouji. Kemarilah."

Dua pemuda itu menoleh mendengar suara guru mereka di pintu masuk gudang. Mereka menghentikan pekerjaan dan mendekati Kakashi.

"Guru Kakashi mau pergi?" tanya Lee saat melihat penampilan gurunya.

"Ya. Aku mau mencari Sakumo," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan kantung uang di tangannya kepada Lee. "Ambil ini. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku pergi, tapi aku akan kembali bersama Sakumo. Kalian berdua, jagalah diri kalian baik-baik selama aku pergi."

Lee membiarkan tangan Kakashi menggantung. Dia tidak menyentuh kantung uang yang dipegang gurunya itu sama sekali.

"Ambil ini, Lee," desak Kakashi.

"Kenapa Guru Kakashi membuat keputusan ini tanpa merundingkannya dengan kami terlebih dulu?" seru Lee tidak terima. "Bawalah aku dan Chouji bersamamu, Guru!"

"Tidak, Lee. Perjalanan ini bisa jadi amat berbahaya."

"Tapi Sakumo adalah sahabat kami! Kami sama sedihnya dengan Guru saat mengetahui dia pergi. Kami juga ingin mencarinya! Iya kan, Chouji?"

Chouji mengangguk.

"Jadi tolong bawa kami serta, Guru!" pinta Lee lagi.

"Maafkan aku Lee, tapi aku tidak bisa," kini Kakashi meraih tangan Chouji dan menaruh kantung uang itu di telapak tangannya. "Dengar. Aku bertanggung jawab atas kalian kepada orang tua kalian. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa membiarkan terjadi sesuatu pad—"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya Guru Kakashi tidak meninggalkan kami di sini," ujar Chouji. "Tidak ada jaminan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada kami berdua di sini."

Mendengar itu, Kakashi menghela napas panjang.

"Aku percaya pada kalian, makanya aku bisa meninggalkan kalian," dia meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala kedua pemuda itu. "Lagipula, ada pesanan yang harus diselesaikan bukan?"

Kakashi memberi mereka sebuah senyum penyemangat.

"Tolong jagalah rumah ini untukku sampai aku kembali bersama Sakumo."

Mata Lee langsung berkaca-kaca, kemudian dia menghambur memeluk sang guru sambil menangis. Kakashi menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, sementara Chouji hanya menatap sedih sambil mempererat pegangan pada kantung uang di tangannya.

Sore itu, Lee dan Chouji melambaikan tangan dari depan rumah. Melepas kepergian Hatake Kakashi yang sudah bertekad untuk membawa murid keras kepalanya pulang.

###

"Sakura, nanti malam Kakuzu akan ke sini," siang itu Anko mengabarkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tadi Ino melihat salah seorang anak buahnya di pasar. Kalau mereka sedang berada di kota ini, mereka pasti akan kemari untuk berjudi dan menginap."

Bara di mata Sakura menyala-nyala. Sebentar lagi niatnya membalas dendam akan terlaksana! Setelah hampir sebulan meninggalkan rumah Kakashi dan menghabiskan nyaris tiga minggu di tempat judi ini, akhirnya Kakuzu menampakkan batang hidungnya juga.

"Sakura, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa sih kau sangat ingin bertemu Kakuzu?" tanya Anko seraya duduk di depannya. "Kalau kau ingin mendapat banyak uang darinya, sudah jelas niatmu itu tidak akan terkabulkan."

"Tentu saja bukan itu," kilah Sakura. Dalam hati dia menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia harus jujur kepada Anko?

"Jadi apa alasannya?"

"Ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya," akhirnya Sakura memutuskan berkata seperti itu saja.

"Masalah apa?" Anko terus mengejar.

"Dia punya hutang padaku," jawab Sakura singkat. Dia merasa agak tak nyaman karena Anko terus bertanya-tanya seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kaulupakan saja niatmu menagih hutang itu," Anko tertawa. "Dia tidak akan membayarnya."

Sakura tersenyum sarat misteri.

"Tidak, dia pasti membayarnya."

Sepanjang hari itu Sakura gelisah. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar, menunggu malam tiba. Segala emosi berkecamuk di dadanya, membuatnya terus-menerus merasa tak tenang. Sakura hanya berharap rencana yang sudah disusunnya akan berjalan lancar tanpa kendala.

Dan akhirnya, malam pun menjelang. Bilik-bilik judi mulai terang, seiring para tamu berdatangan. Teman-teman Sakura yang genit dan murahan mulai beraksi. Sakura merasa ingin muntah setiap kali melihat mereka bergelayut manja pada para tamu, memuji pria-pria itu setinggi langit dengan kata-kata manis menjilat, dan membiarkan tubuh mereka dipegang-pegang, apalagi kalau nantinya menurut saja kala diajak ke kamar. Sakura berharap urusannya dengan Kakuzu segera selesai sehingga dia bisa pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Rombongan Kakuzu tiba pada sekitar pukul setengah sembilan. Para kaki tangan Kakuzu langsung mengambil tempat di bilik judi masing-masing, sambil menggandeng wanita-wanita yang nampaknya sudah tahu betul akan tugasnya. Kakuzu sendiri masuk ke bilik khusus di mana lawan judinya hari itu sudah menunggu, yaitu seorang pejabat, dua orang saudagar kaya, serta seorang tuan tanah.

"Ayo," Anko mendahului Sakura memasuki bilik tersebut. Sakura menelan ludah, memantapkan hatinya, dan berdoa agar dirinya bisa mengendalikan emosi ketika melihat Kakuzu.

Setibanya di dalam, Anko langsung tersenyum kepada para tamu yang sudah hadir.

"Selamat malam," sapanya anggun. "Kami yang akan menemani Anda malam ini. Saya Mitarashi Anko, tentunya Anda sudah mengenal saya. Dan nona yang berada di sebelah saya bernama Haruno Sakura. Dia orang baru di sini, tapi pelayanannya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda."

Mereka berdua membungkukkan badan takzim. Sakura merasa ingin menghajar tamu-tamu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan buas nan nakal, bahkan ada yang menjilat-jilat bibir. Senyum yang tersungging di bibir mereka betul-betul memuakkan baginya. Hanya Kakuzu saja satu-satunya pria di sana yang tampak tidak peduli padanya.

"Cepatlah mulai," kata Kakuzu. Suaranya, yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Sakura, sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap datar tapi menyiratkan kekejaman.

Sakura membantu Anko menyiapkan peralatan judi, lalu menuangkan sake ke cawan-cawan dan memberikannya kepada setiap orang. Ada yang mengedip kepada Sakura saat menerima cawan itu, ada pula yang berkata dengan nada merayu, "Terima kasih, Cantik."

Semua itu sungguh membuat Sakura muak.

Permainan berjalan lambat. Keempat pria selain Kakuzu tidak fokus dalam permainannya, karena mereka sibuk melirik-lirik Sakura yang terus berlagak cuek. Mungkin juga mereka tidak terbiasa dengan suasana bilik yang sepi, tidak seperti bilik-bilik lain yang ramai oleh teriakan dan tawa-tawa genit para wanita.

"Oh, sudahlah. Mari kita hentikan ini," si Pejabat melempar biji mahjongnya dengan kesal. "Dari tadi hanya Kakuzu-san saja yang menang, padahal ini sudah putaran kedelapan."

Mata hijau-merah Kakuzu menyipit.

"Seandainya kau lebih serius, kau tidak akan kalah sebanyak ini."

Empat orang lainnya tidak protes, sebab mereka sadar bahwa kekalahan mereka memang disebabkan oleh ketidakfokusan mereka.

"Ya, kami akui kami memang kalah. Kau memang hebat, Kakuzu-san," kata Tuan Tanah. Kemudian dia memandang Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Nah, karena permainan ini sudah selesai... Nona Haruno yang cantik, maukah kau menemaniku malam ini? Aku akan membayar mahal."

"Jangan, Nona Haruno. Lebih baik bersamaku saja," ujar salah satu dari kedua saudagar cepat-cepat. "Aku lebih memuaskan."

Dan empat orang itu langsung ribut memperebutkan Sakura. Anko melirik juniornya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Dia tak tahu bahwa Sakura setengah mati menahan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Bagaimana, Nona Haruno?" tanya si Pejabat. "Tentukan pilihanmu."

Perlahan, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memaksa menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang manis.

"Saya..." dia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sebentar, "...saya memilih Tuan Kakuzu."

"Sakura!" seru Anko dengan keterkejutan yang nyata, sementara keempat orang yang memperebutkannya terdiam di tempat, terkesiap.

"Saya ingin tidur dengan Tuan Kakuzu," lanjut Sakura, berusaha menampilkan ekspresi meyakinkan. "Saya lihat permainan Tuan Kakuzu hebat sekali. Saya ingin memberi beliau hadiah kemenangan."

Kini semua mata menatap Kakuzu. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, lalu memandang Sakura dengan matanya yang aneh. Ekspresinya tidak tertebak karena selubung yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Kakuzu datar.

"Saya tidak akan menyesal," jawab Sakura mantap, dilanjutkan dengan senyum penuh tekad. Sakura berharap kebencian tersirat tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, menatap mata Kakuzu yang aneh akan memberikan perasaan tak nyaman bahwa si brengsek itu tampak tahu segalanya.

"Aku ingin kamar yang bagus," Kakuzu berdiri, lalu keluar dari bilik itu. Sakura terperangah sesaat, sebelum buru-buru bangkit mengikuti musuh besarnya. Di lorong, dia menepuk kimononya di bagian dada, memastikan apakah alat membalas dendamnya masih aman tersimpan di sana.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berada berdua di kamar. Sakura sibuk menyiapkan teh dengan berdebar-debar. Sekarang bagaimana caranya menjalankan rencana awalnya?

"Tuan—"

"Aku pergi sebentar. Ada satu kantung uangku yang tertinggal," Kakuzu menggeser pintu dan keluar begitu saja, sama sekali tidak bersikap lebih manis kepada wanita yang sudah menawarkan diri untuk tidur dengannya. Tapi Sakura tak peduli. Keluarnya Kakuzu ini betul-betul merupakan berkah baginya. Tuhan sayang padanya!

Dia mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam kimono. Bungkusan kecil yang berisi racun mematikan. Sakura membuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu setelah mematangkan rencana yang telah disusunnya. Sebagai ahli ilmu pengobatan, tentu saja membuat racun bukan hal yang sulit baginya. Jika dia tidak bisa membunuh Kakuzu dengan ilmu bela diri, sudah jelas satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menggunakan ilmu keahliannya yang lain: ilmu pengobatan.

Dengan racun.

Sakura menuangkan bubuk itu ke dalam cawan teh Kakuzu, semuanya. Biar saja Kakuzu mati dengan menyakitkan, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Kemudian ia menuangkan teh dan mengaduknya, membuat bubuk itu larut tak berbekas. Setelah itu dia menuang teh untuk cawannya sendiri.

Kini tinggal menunggu Kakuzu kembali dan meminumnya. Lalu dendamnya pun tuntas terbalas.

Terdengar suara pintu geser dibuka. Kakuzu masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Mari minum teh dulu, Tuan Kakuzu. Saya sudah tuangkan untuk Anda," kata Sakura manis. Kakuzu menatapnya, membuat jantung Sakura semakin berdegup kencang. Dia takut sekali Kakuzu mengetahui rencana ini.

_Tidak, tidak, dia tidak mungkin tahu!!!_

Sakura baru bisa bernapas lega ketika Kakuzu duduk di hadapannya, terpisahkan oleh meja teh.

"Silakan, Tuan," senyum Sakura.

Tangan Kakuzu terangkat. Sakura semakin berdebar-debar, tapi ternyata Kakuzu hanya ingin melepas selubung wajahnya saja.

Sakura terkesiap melihat wajah Kakuzu tanpa selubung. Wajah itu... menyeramkan. Banyak jahitan di sana.

"Kau takut melihat wajahku?" suara Kakuzu terdengar sangat dingin.

"Ti... tidak, tentu saja tidak, Tuan."

Kakuzu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat cawan teh dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya.

_Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi... dan usai sudah..._

Mendadak, Kakuzu berhenti.

Tepat ketika antara cawan teh dan bibirnya sudah nyaris tak ada jarak.

"Tuan?" suara Sakura sedikit bergetar.

Kakuzu menatapnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menaruh kembali cawan teh itu di meja.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu siapa kau," katanya. "Kau adalah murid laki-laki Si Jago Kalah, kan?"

Sakura membeku.

"Kau pasti ingin membalas dendam padaku," ujar Kakuzu lagi. Tawa yang menyusul kemudian terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah ketika Kakuzu menjulurkan tangannya, mencekik leher Sakura.

"Kau sampai merendahkan dirimu dengan menyamar menjadi wanita teman judi! Sungguh memalukan!" desisnya. "Sayang sekali... kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menipuku! Aku punya sangat banyak musuh, dan aku sangat tahu wajah mereka semua karena akulah yang membuat mereka menjadi musuhku."

Seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Walaupun kau menyamar sebagai perempuan, aku akan tetap mengenalimu!"

Sakura berteriak keras, meronta. Cekikan Kakuzu di lehernya keras sekali. Tangannya menggapai-gapai meja di depannya, kemudian dia meraih cawan tehnya dan menyiramkan isinya ke wajah Kakuzu.

"Argh!" terdengar seruan Kakuzu. Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Dia langsung lari secepat mungkin. Keluar dari kamar itu, menelusuri lorong, lalu menuju pintu keluar tempat judi. Tidak dihiraukannya panggilan sang pemilik yang heran mengapa dia berlari seperti itu.

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari. Ternyata susah sekali berlari dengan memakai kimono seperti ini. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya ketika dia merasa ada yang mengejar. Benar saja. Anak-anak buah Kakuzu pasti sudah diperintah untuk menangkapnya, atau mungkin membunuhnya.

Napas Sakura terengah-engah. Kakinya semakin capek, tetapi dia tidak boleh berhenti sekarang. Langkah-langkahnya semakin pendek gara-gara kimono, menyebabkan jaraknya dengan para pemburunya semakin dekat.

Saat Sakura sudah pasrah dan merasa tidak kuat lagi, ada yang menariknya ke balik pohon. Sebelah tangan orang itu memeluk Sakura erat-erat, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi menutup mulutnya agar tidak bersuara. Posisi mereka tetap seperti itu sampai para kaki tangan Kakuzu lewat, meneruskan pengejaran.

Setelah beberapa saat, pelukan orang itu mengendur. Sakura berbalik untuk melihat penyelamatnya.

Matanya terbelalak seketika.

"Gu... Guru Kakashi!?"

**TBC**

#

#

A/N: Dengan ini saya minta maaf karena walaupun saya udah libur, ternyata apdetnya nggak bisa cepet, soalnya ada banyak hal. Mungkin akan saya usahakan seminggu sekali, tapi jangan kaget kalo ternyata saya nggak apdet sampe pertengahan Juni. :P

Sakura yang menyamar sebagai wanita penghibur juga terinspirasi dari drama Korea 'Painter of the Wind'. Kalo Anda sempat nyari DVDnya, cari deh, ceritanya keren banget.

Semoga chapter panjang ini memuaskan Anda. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kamar penginapan itu hening.

Sakura duduk bersimpuh dalam diam di sudut kamar. Tubuhnya masih terbalut kimono dan rambutnya masih tersanggul rapi, pun riasan di wajahnya belum luntur. Matanya melirik ke pria yang sedang mengelap pedangnya di ujung lain kamar itu. Dia ingin pria tersebut berbicara—apa saja, untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang canggung ini. Namun pria itu tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Menguatkan hati, Sakura menelan ludah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Guru Kakashi—"

Dia berhenti. Dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Sementara itu, Kakashi masih terus mengelap pedangnya.

"_Ano_..." Sakura terdiam sebentar, kemudian akhirnya berdiri dan membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam ke arah Kakashi. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku."

Tetap tidak ada reaksi. Dalam hati Sakura berkecamuk berbagai pertanyaan, tapi yang paling nyata adalah: _Apakah Guru Kakashi marah kepadanya?_

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

.

**~Camelia Putih~**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Sakura—yang kini sudah kembali dalam wujud laki-laki dengan meminjam pakaian Kakashi—meringkuk di futonnya, tetapi ia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata. Sejak tadi Kakashi masih belum juga bicara, bahkan memandang dirinya saja tidak. Sakura merasa lebih baik jika Kakashi membentak-bentaknya, tapi kalau seperti ini...

Gadis itu menyingkap selimutnya sedikit dan mengintip ke sudut lain kamar penginapan itu, tempat Kakashi berbaring di futonnya sendiri. Sakura tidak mendengar suara naik-turun napas seperti lazimnya orang tidur, jadi dia yakin Kakashi juga belum terlelap.

"Guru Kakashi!" akhirnya Sakura bangkit, duduk di futonnya. "Tolonglah, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini!" serunya frustrasi. "Kalau kau marah padaku, lebih baik kaukeluarkan saja! Jangan membuatku dalam posisi tidak nyaman seperti ini—"

"Posisi tidak nyaman, katamu?" dengan dingin, Kakashi berujar pelan. "Bayangkan kalau kau ada di posisiku. Saat membuka mata pagi hari, kau menerima laporan bahwa orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu—yang dititipkan padamu oleh seseorang yang sangat kauhormati—tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa pesan. Coba bayangkan perasaanku saat itu! Kalau kau mengerti, barulah kau boleh bicara tentang posisi tidak nyaman."

Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dengusan.

"Aku minta maaf," Sakura berusaha melunakkan suaranya. "Tadi pun aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku minta maaf sudah pergi tanpa pamit dan—"

Kakashi mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat agar Sakura berhenti bicara.

"Kalau kau memang ingin kumarahi, kau harus ceritakan apa saja yang kaulakukan selama pergi dari rumahku. Dan bagaimana kau bisa dikejar-kejar anak buah Kakuzu seperti tadi."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, lalu mulai bercerita selengkap-lengkapnya. Hanya saja, dia tetap tidak mengaku bahwa dia sejatinya adalah seorang perempuan.

"Haruno Sakumo, kau benar-benar sudah gila," keluh Kakashi seusai Sakura berkisah. "Menyamar menjadi wanita teman judi dan mengonfrontasi Kakuzu secara langsung seperti itu. Kau beruntung karena selamat."

Sakura mengangguk. Kata _beruntung_ saja rasanya tidak cukup.

"Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Besok, kita akan cari cara untuk pulang ke bukit. Lee dan Chouji menunggu kita."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal seberbahaya ini lagi. Dan kuperingatkan kau: jangan coba-coba kabur lagi."

Tatapan tajam Kakashi, selain karena rasa bersalah yang masih melanda setelah sebelumnya pergi tanpa pamit, membuat Sakura tak bisa membantah.

"Baiklah, Guru Kakashi. Aku mengerti."

_Kakuzu, untuk saat ini kau mungkin bisa lepas dariku, tapi lain kali aku pasti membunuhmu._

###

"Guru Kakashi, kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan," kata Sakura keesokan paginya. Tangannya dengan cekatan melipat futon tempatnya tidur semalam. "Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan mentraktirmu. Uang yang kudapat dari penyamaranku menjadi wanita teman judi sangat lumayan, lho."

Ketiadaan respon dari Kakashi membuat Sakura menoleh ke sudut tempat gurunya itu tidur.

"Hah, dasar pemalas. Selalu saja bangun siang," gerutu Sakura. Ia menghampiri futon Kakashi dan menyingkap selimutnya dengan paksa. "Ayo bangun, Guru Kakashi! Atau aku akan menyiram wajahmu!"

Tapi ia segera terdiam melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang nampak kesakitan. Wajahnya pucat, keningnya dipenuhi keringat.

"Guru Kakashi! Kau kenapa?" Sakura berlutut, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kakashi. "Astaga, kau panas sekali!"

Dengan cepat, Sakura menurunkan selimut yang tadi dia angkat dan menyelimuti Kakashi hingga leher.

"Akan kuambilkan kompres!" serunya. Ia buru-buru membuka pintu geser dan menuruni tangga cepat-cepat untuk menemui pemilik penginapan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan sebaskom air dan kain. Ia duduk di samping Kakashi, lalu dengan telaten mencelupkan kain ke dalam baskom air dingin itu, memerasnya, dan menaruhnya di dahi Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau bisa demam begini, Guru Kakashi?" tanya Sakura. Selama ini, sosok Kakashi yang melekat di benaknya adalah orang yang tangguh, meskipun pemalas dan menyebalkan. Rasanya sulit membayangkan Kakashi jatuh sakit.

"Dalam perjalanan mencarimu beberapa hari lalu, aku sempat kehujanan," Kakashi berkata dalam bisikan. "Mungkin karena itu."

"Yang benar saja! Orang sepertimu demam hanya karena kehujanan? Aku tak percaya," tukas Sakura jujur. Ya, dia memang meragukan itu. Dirinya yang lebih lemah dari Kakashi saja tidak apa-apa kalau kehujanan!

Kakashi diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Aku sudah lama tidak makan. Kemarin malam itu adalah yang pertama setelah sekian lama."

Sakura terkesiap.

"Tapi kau bawa uang, kan? Kenapa tidak makan?"

Kakashi terbatuk. Sakura buru-buru memberinya air.

"Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu," ungkap Kakashi. Napasnya naik-turun. "Aku takut kalau aku menunda pencarianku sebentar saja, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Jadi..." dia tidak melanjutkan.

Sakura terdiam lama. Hatinya langsung disesaki rasa bersalah yang meluap-luap. Mendadak, matanya memanas.

"Maafkan aku, Guru Kakashi."

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Belum pernah Sakura merasa sangat bersalah seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Sebuah tangan kukuh mendarat di kepalanya, lalu mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakumo. Kau muridku, dan aku sudah berjanji pada Nona Tsunade untuk melindungimu. Ini sudah kewajibanku," Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Kau tak perlu menyesal seperti itu."

Sakura mengusap matanya cepat, kemudian balas tersenyum seraya menatap Kakashi.

"Tunggu di sini, Guru Kakashi. Aku akan membuatkanmu obat."

Dia berdiri, tapi kemudian terdiam di tempat.

"Aku baru ingat... aku tidak sempat membawa barang-barangku ketika lari dari kejaran anak buah Kakuzu. Semuanya tertinggal di tempat judi itu," Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, sebaiknya aku pergi ke pasar dan—"

"JANGAN BODOH, Sakumo. Baru kemarin kau dikejar-kejar dan sekarang kau sudah mau keluar sendirian? Gunakanlah otakmu! Kita tidak tahu apakah keadaan sudah aman atau belum. Bahkan kalau kau bersamaku pun, belum tentu kita akan bisa keluar dari kota ini dengan selamat."

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Tapi sekarang masih pagi, Guru Kakashi—"

"Waspada itu penting, Sakumo! Mungkin saja anak buah Kakuzu masih teler setelah mabuk semalaman, tetapi katamu Kakuzu bukan tipe pemabuk! Bayangkan betapa berbahayanya kalau kau bertemu dengan Kakuzu langsung, bukan sekadar anak buahnya!"

Kakashi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan batuk-batuk. Sakura memberinya minum, kemudian membasahi lagi kain kompresnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku percaya pada ketahanan tubuhku," tandas Kakashi.

Sakura terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku akan buatkan bubur untukmu. Tidak keluar dari penginapan ini, aku janji."

Kemudian gadis itu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar.

###

Menjelang malam, demam Kakashi sudah turun. Sekarang pria itu tertidur nyenyak di futonnya. Napasnya sudah teratur dan wajahnya tidak lagi pucat berkeringat.

Di sampingnya, Sakura tersenyum memandangi sang guru. Hari ini gadis itu merasakan luapan rasa sayang yang besar terhadap Kakashi. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Jika ada orang yang tulus menyayangimu dan lebih mementingkanmu daripada dirinya sendiri, tentu kau otomatis akan balik menyayangi orang itu, kan?

"Terima kasih, Guru Kakashi," bisik Sakura. "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

Dia menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya dengan duduk diam di samping gurunya, menatap wajah Kakashi yang sedang tertidur. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Kakashi _benar-benar _tampan. Sebelumnya dia sudah tahu kalau gurunya itu tampan, tetapi baru sekaranglah ia sadar sesadar-sadarnya.

_Wanita yang kelak menjadi istri Guru Kakashi akan menjadi wanita yang sangat beruntung._

Sebelum otaknya melanjutkan pikiran aneh-aneh, perutnya menyela dengan rasa lapar yang menimbulkan bunyi. Sakura berdiri, lalu melihat ke luar jendela. Matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya sekarang. Beberapa warung makanan malam mulai buka. Perutnya berkericuk semakin keras ketika membayangkan semangkuk ramen panas berkuah.

_Tidak ada salahnya aku keluar sebentar membeli makanan_, pikir Sakura. Berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara, ia mengendap keluar kamar.

"Aku tidak akan lama kok," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

###

Semangkuk ramen panas mengebul disajikan ke hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu menelan ludah, lalu dengan nafsu langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan makan dengan lahap. Selama makan itu, perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada ramen. Ia makan dengan rakus seolah lupa hal-hal lainnya.

Ketika mangkuk itu sudah kosong, Sakura menyesap tehnya dan mendesah senang. Kini perutnya sudah kenyang dalam makan malam yang nikmat. Dia meneguk tehnya lagi untuk menghabiskan isi gelasnya saat tiga orang masuk ke warung ramen tersebut, yang membuatnya nyaris tersedak.

_Itu... anak buah Kakuzu! Yang di tengah itu adalah yang membunuh Kak Shizune. Aku takkan pernah lupa._

Sakura menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari ketiga orang itu. Mereka kini sudah duduk dan memesan ramen serta sake. Sekarang Sakura harus memutar otak untuk memikirkan cara keluar dari sini tanpa ketahuan, sebab anak buah Kakuzu tersebut duduk di dekat tempat keluar.

"Hei. Kapan kita pergi dari kota ini?" tanya salah seorang anak buah Kakuzu kepada temannya. "Aku ingin segera bertemu kekasihku di kota tujuan kita berikutnya."

"Entahlah, nampaknya Tuan Kakuzu belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda untuk pergi. Kau tahu kan, beliau masih mengejar anak itu. Dan kita semua tahu, Tuan Kakuzu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Mungkin Tuan Kakuzu tidak akan menyuruh kita pergi sebelum kita membunuh anak itu."

"Belum tentu dia masih berada di kota ini. Bisa saja dia sudah pergi. Kemarin saja dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari pengejaran kita."

"Jangan bawel. Kau tahu apa akibatnya bila protes terhadap perintah Tuan Kakuzu. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan."

Sakura menelan ludah mendengar percakapan tersebut. Ternyata Guru Kakashi benar! Kakuzu masih memburunya.

Dan mungkin tidak akan pergi dari kota ini sampai berhasil membunuhnya.

Seseorang berdiri dan membayar ramennya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat keluar. Sakura buru-buru mengikuti jejaknya, kemudian mengekor orang tersebut, berharap dirinya tidak menarik perhatian.

Namun, nasib berkata lain.

Dia malah tersandung kaki salah satu anak buah Kakuzu ketika lewat di depan mereka!

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" bentak si pemilik kaki, yang ternyata orang yang membunuh Shizune. Dia menatap marah pada Sakura, dan ekspresinya berubah seketika.

"KAU!"

Seruan tertahannya itu tidak didengar oleh Sakura yang keburu lari. Sakura berlari seperti kemarin—berlari layaknya orang kesetanan. Dia tak tahu ke mana kakinya membawanya, yang penting lari saja. Setidaknya kali ini dia tidak memakai kimono.

Anak buah Kakuzu mulai mengejarnya. Sakura dapat mendengar derap langkah dan teriakan-teriakan mereka, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

BRUK!

Gadis itu menabrak seseorang. Dia terhuyung.

"Ah, maaf—"

Ucapannya tak pernah selesai. Tangan orang yang ditabraknya mencengkeram lengannya, memaksanya berdiri tegak lagi.

"Kita bertemu lagi, pemuda rambut merah jambu."

Tanpa perlu melihat siapa itu pun Sakura sudah tahu. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki suara datar nan kejam seperti itu.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lolos."

Sakura menggigit bibir, lalu melirik ke kanan kirinya. Jalan itu sepi, terletak di dekat hutan pula—sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda orang akan lewat sana.

Gadis itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Tidak, Kakuzu. Kaulah yang tidak akan lolos dariku."

###

Kakashi membuka mata.

"Sakumo?" adalah kata pertama yang diucapkannya. Dia menoleh ke samping, berusaha menemukan muridnya itu.

Nihil.

"Ke toilet?" gumamnya sembari bangkit untuk duduk. Tangannya menurunkan kain kompres dari dahinya. Kemudian ia meregangkan tubuh.

"Semoga Sakumo segera datang. Bubur buatannya enak sekali, aku ingin minta dibuatkan lagi," katanya pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil. Saat itu dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Sakumo-nya tidak akan datang.

###

Tawa sadis Kakuzu membahana.

"Tidak akan lolos darimu, katamu? Memangnya apa yang bisa kaulakukan untuk membunuhku, Bocah? Bukankah kau sudah lihat bagaimana aku membunuh Si Jago Kalah dan muridnya yang itu? Nah, apa kau tidak belajar bahwa melawanku berarti _mati_?"

"Dan apakah kau tidak tahu betapa orang yang mempunyai dendam bisa melakukan apa saja?" balas Sakura sengit. Kini dia berada dalam posisi terikat, bersimpuh di depan Kakuzu. Anak buah mafia judi itu tiba di sana beberapa saat yang lalu dan Kakuzu langsung memerintahkan mereka untuk mengikat tubuh Sakura.

"Aku selalu menang dari dendam lawan-lawanku, Bocah," ujarnya santai. "Bahkan dendam mereka tidak pernah sampai kepadaku karena aku selalu membunuh mereka duluan sebelum mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mendendam."

Lagi, tawa menjijikkan itu keluar dari mulutnya yang tertutup selubung.

"Kesombonganmu akan membunuhmu, Kakuzu!" geram Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku muak mendengar ocehanmu yang tiada hentinya," mata aneh Kakuzu menyipit. "Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Bukankah semakin cepat kau mati, semakin cepat pula kau bisa berkumpul lagi dengan guru dan kakak seperguruanmu?"

Sakura mendengus. Meski masih menampilkan sikap berani, jujur saja, dia sudah pasrah sekarang. Rasa bersalah kembali menyerangnya ketika teringat akan Kakashi yang masih terbaring sakit di penginapan sana.

_Guru Kakashi, andai aku mendengarkanmu untuk tidak keluar sendirian..._

"Kau boleh menitipkan kata-kata terakhir, tapi aku memberi tarif untuk setiap katanya," Kakuzu terkekeh bengis. "Lima ratus ryo per kata."

Sakura membalasnya dengan meludah ke wajah Kakuzu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin mati, ya," kini suara Kakuzu menjadi sedingin es. Dia menarik pedangnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap menebas leher Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku akan mempercepatnya, sesuai keinginanmu."

Pedang itu melayang turun dengan cepat. Refleks, Sakura memejamkan mata.

_Maafkan aku, Nona Tsunade, Kak Shizune..._

_Lee, Chouji..._

_...Guru Kakashi..._

###

.

.

"SAKUMO!"

.

.

###

Hangat.

Sakura merasa hangat.

_Apa yang...?_

Ia membuka mata.

Dirinya masih bersimpuh, masih dalam posisi terikat. Namun ada sesosok tubuh yang memeluknya erat, membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Guru Kakashi!"

Kakashi perlahan melepas dekapannya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang nyata.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGUKU?" teriakan marah Kakuzu menggelegar. Anak buahnya mendekat, masing-masing menghunuskan pedang—membuat lingkaran tajam di sekeliling Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Hei, manusia lancang!" seru Kakuzu dengan nada lebih kejam daripada biasanya. Tangannya dengan paksa membuat Kakashi berbalik menghadapnya, membelakangi Sakura yang kini dapat melihat penyebab ekspresi kesakitan di wajah gurunya. Punggung Kakashi robek, membentuk diagonal dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah. Darah yang mengucur dari luka itu banyak sekali dan sangat deras.

"Guru Kakashi..." suara Sakura bergetar, "kau..."

_Kau melindungiku? Sampai seperti ini?_

Air mata mulai menggenang di mata Sakura.

"Kakuzu," Kakashi berdiri seraya berujar dingin dan tenang, "apa kau masih ingat padaku?"

Kakuzu memicingkan mata anehnya. Tatapannya sampai ke bekas luka melintang di mata kiri Kakashi.

"Putra Hatake Sakumo rupanya," dengus Kakuzu.

"Ingatanmu bagus," Kakashi mengangguk. "Dengar, Kakuzu. Kau sudah membunuh ayahku waktu itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghabisi orang yang berharga bagiku lagi."

"Orang yang berharga bagimu? Memangnya pemuda ini siapamu?"

"Dia muridku. Nona Tsunade menitipkannya padaku."

Kakuzu memandang Kakashi sesaat, kemudian tertawa lalim.

"Kaukira aku peduli? Pemuda ini telah membawa masalah buatku, dan aku akan menghabisinya. Kalau kau menghalangiku, berarti aku juga akan menghabisimu. Bukan hanya melukai matamu, atau punggungmu!"

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka disela oleh jeritan Sakura yang kini sudah berlinangan air mata.

"KAKUZU KAU BAJINGAN! KAU BRENGSEK! KAU SETAN! KENAPA KAU BEGITU JAHAT? APA SALAHKU PADAMU SAMPAI KAU BERBUAT BEGINI PADAKU? KAUBUNUH NONA TSUNADE DAN KAK SHIZUNE, DAN SEKARANG KAUBUAT GURU KAKASHI TERLUKA SEPERTI INI! KENAPA, KAKUZU? DENDAM APA KAU PADAKU?"

"Sakumo—" Kakashi terdiam, kata-katanya tertelan. Hatinya terasa perih sekali melihat Sakura, yang kini sesenggukan sendiri. Nampaknya semua perasaan yang telah ditahan gadis itu kini meledak keluar semua.

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, KAKUZU—AKU PASTI MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Sakura lagi. "AKU PASTI MEMBUNUHMU DAN AKAN MENENDANG-NENDANG MAYATMU!"

Kakuzu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi melihat Sakura yang lepas kendali. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah dia bersuara,

"Sudah selesai? Baguslah. Telingaku sakit mendengar teriakanmu."

Air mata Sakura menderas karena kemarahan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Saking marahnya, dia bahkan sudah tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Mari kita segera sudahi semua ini," Kakuzu mengultimatum. "Lama-lama aku capek berurusan dengan para cecunguk ini."

Anak buah Kakuzu yang membentuk lingkaran itu semakin merapat ke arah Sakura dan Kakashi.

Kali ini benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untuk lolos.

###

ZING!

JLEB.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Sakura dan Kakashi segera menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut, bersamaan dengan ambruknya Kakuzu ke tanah.

Sudah tak bernyawa.

Para anak buah Kakuzu melongo.

Satu sosok tinggi dan ramping terlihat memegang sebuah pedang yang beberapa detik sebelumnya menembus jantung Kakuzu. Sakura memicingkan mata, berusaha mengenali sosok tersebut. Sayangnya, rembulan tidak penuh malam ini, sehingga sulit untuk mengenalinya.

"Aku tidak sendirian," kata sosok itu lantang. "Aku sudah menghubungi hakim dan polisi."

Anak buah Kakuzu saling berpandangan. Serentak, mereka melirik ke tubuh Kakuzu yang tergeletak di tanah. Kemudian, seolah ada yang memberi aba-aba, semuanya berlari bersama-sama, menghilang dalam gelapnya malam.

"Siapa kau?" seru Kakashi pada orang yang membunuh Kakuzu. Kewaspadaannya meningkat ketika orang itu berjalan maju mendekati mereka sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Apa maumu?" bentak Kakashi. Ia berdiri defensif di depan Sakura ketika orang itu semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"Jangan takut," balas orang tersebut seraya mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menebas tali yang mengikat Sakura.

**TBC**

#

#

A/N: Adakah yang masih menunggu cerita ini? Kalo ada, saya izinkan Anda menabok saya karena apdetnya lama sekali, padahal pada akhir chapter 5 saya bilang apdetnya pertengahan Juni. -_- Maaf banget, saya akui saya sempat kehilangan mood nulis ini, meskipun ceritanya udah tamat di kepala saya. Ada banyak perubahan dalam hidup saya selama beberapa bulan terakhir, jadi... yah, intinya, maafkan saya. m(_ _)m

Ohya, kalo lupa ceritanya, silakan baca ulang dari chapter pertama. :P

Semoga chapter berikutnya nggak akan selama ini (walaupun kayaknya nggak bakal diapdet dalam waktu dekat juga). Makasih bagi yang baca dan lebih makasih bagi yang ripyu. Jangan lupa berpartisipasi dalam **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010**. :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Kak Anko!" seru Sakura tertahan saat akhirnya berhasil mengenali identitas si pembunuh Kakuzu.

"Halo, Sakura," orang itu tersenyum padanya. Dia maju selangkah, membuat wajahnya kini terlihat di bawah sinar bulan. Seorang wanita bergaris muka tegas dengan rambut disanggul yang berwarna ungu gelap—benar-benar Mitarashi Anko, mentor Sakura ketika sedang menyamar menjadi wanita teman judi.

"Kak Anko... kenapa bisa?" Sakura terlihat begitu bingung. Sama sekali tak pernah terbersit di pikirannya bahwa orang yang akhirnya menghabisi Kakuzu adalah wanita ini.

"Daripada itu, sebaiknya kauurus dulu pria ini," Anko menunjuk Kakashi. "Sepertinya dia terluka, ya kan?"

Setengah jam kemudian mereka bertiga sudah berada di kamar penginapan tempat Sakura dan Kakashi menginap semalam. Sakura sibuk mengobati luka Kakashi. Sebagai wanita yang memang selalu penuh perhitungan, sejak awal Anko telah membawakan barang-barang Sakura yang tertinggal di tempat judi sehingga Sakura langsung bisa membuatkan obat untuk Kakashi.

"Syukurlah," Sakura menyeka dahinya ketika Kakashi kini sudah terbaring nyaman di futon. Lukanya sudah diperban. "Sekarang tinggal istirahat saja."

Kakashi menggumamkan terima kasih, kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Anko. Sakura mengikuti jejaknya. Arti tatapan mereka berdua jelas: mereka minta penjelasan.

Anko menghela napas.

"Lebih baik tanyakan apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan," ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Kakuzu, Kak Anko?" tanya Sakura langsung. "Apakah kau juga punya dendam padanya?"

"Aku? Tidak. Tapi tuanku punya. Kau mungkin pernah mendengar nama tuanku—_Orochimaru_."

"Begitu rupanya," komentar Kakashi. "Kau bekerja untuk pengkhianat dalam organisasi kriminal yang Kakuzu tergabung di dalamnya. Kurasa Kakuzu ditugaskan organisasi itu untuk melenyapkan Orochimaru—tapi dia tak pernah berhasil selama bertahun-tahun. Ternyata kubu kalian telah main kucing-kucingan selama itu."

Anko memandangi Kakashi tertarik, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak kusangka ada yang tahu tentang hal ini," sahutnya. "Kupikir orang luar yang tahu hanya Tsunade saja."

"Ayahku adalah korban kucing-kucingan kalian," ucap Kakashi getir. Anko tidak menanggapi kalimat yang ini.

"Nona Tsunade bekerja membuat obat pada Orochimaru untuk melunasi hutang judinya kepada Kakuzu," Sakura nampak berpikir. "Apakah ini kebetulan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja," Anko mengangkat bahu. "Mereka teman lama, kau tahu. Tuan Orochimaru dan Tsunade. Hubungan mereka tidak baik sekarang, tapi Tuan Orochimaru berhasil membujuknya untuk membuat obat untuk beliau. Dan Tsunade menerimanya, selain karena Tuan Orochimaru membayar mahal, mereka kini ada di pihak yang sama dalam melawan Kakuzu. Yah, walaupun mereka memang sudah bukan sahabat baik yang saling menyayangi."

Anko melanjutkan, "Sudah lama aku diberi tugas untuk memata-matai Kakuzu oleh Tuan Orochimaru. Selama ini aku bersabar dengan menjadi wanita teman judi, memelajari gerak-gerik Kakuzu dan anak buahnya, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menghabisi mereka."

_Ternyata sejak awal Kak Anko memang bukan wanita teman judi biasa, _pikir Sakura. _Dia juga punya misi tersembunyi, sama seperti aku._

Dipandangnya Anko penuh rasa kagum, lalu tanpa diduga-duga gadis itu bersimpuh dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam ke arah wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membunuh Kakuzu, Kak Anko. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu."

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

.

**~Camelia Putih~**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Sakura sedang membuat bubur untuk Kakashi. Hatinya kini riang dan lega. Kakuzu sudah musnah—meskipun tidak oleh dirinya, yang penting bajingan itu _mati_.

"Sedang senang rupanya?" sapa pemilik penginapan yang lewat untuk mengangkat jemuran di belakang.

"Senang sekali," balas Sakura, tersenyum ceria.

Sementara itu di kamar penginapan, Kakashi masih berbaring di futon. Matanya menatap langit-langit. Dan Anko belum pergi—dia berdiri di depan jendela, memandang ke luar.

"Bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?" tiba-tiba Kakashi buka suara.

"Kembali pada Tuan Orochimaru, tentu saja. Aku sudah muak berada di tempat judi itu."

"Kau tidak takut dilacak? Mayat Kakuzu kita tinggalkan begitu saja."

Anko tertawa.

"Oleh siapa? Para hakim dan polisi yang waktu itu kusebut-sebut hanya untuk menakut-nakuti anak buah Kakuzu! Aku sama sekali tidak memanggil mereka, tentu saja," dia mendengus.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Nona Mitarashi," tukas Kakashi datar dan penuh penekanan.

"Jika maksudmu adalah organisasi kriminal yang mengutus Kakuzu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ketika aku sudah kembali ke sisi Tuan Orochimaru, kami akan main kucing-kucingan lagi," seringai muncul di bibir Anko. Seketika Kakashi menyadari bahwa wanita ini adalah wanita yang memang menyukai hal-hal berbahaya. Hidup aman nan sentosa pasti sama sekali menjemukan baginya dan akan menjadi pilihan terakhir jika fisiknya memang sudah tak mampu.

"Semoga kau selamat, kalau begitu," kata Kakashi lunak. Ia menyambung, "Ah ya, aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membunuh Kakuzu. Aku tak bisa bohong dengan mengatakan aku tak senang dia mati karena aku _memang _lega melihatnya sudah tewas."

Anko hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Akan kupamiti Sakura di bawah," dia berbalik. "Sampai jumpa."

Bukan _selamat tinggal _yang diucapkannya.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika sudah hendak menggesernya, dia berhenti sebentar dan menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Hatake—muridmu itu _benar-benar seorang perempuan_. Sungguh menggelikan caramu memanggilnya 'Sakumo'. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik, tahu? Nama itu betul-betul tak pantas untuknya."

Lalu dia membuka pintu geser dan menghilang.

###

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan Kakashi membaik. Perawatan yang teratur dari Sakura membuat pria itu lekas pulih dengan memuaskan. Hari ini Kakashi menyuruh Sakura membereskan barang-barang karena mereka akan segera pergi dari situ. Pria tersebut meninggalkan Sakura di kamar setelah memberi perintah, dengan alasan dia hendak ke toilet. Dia mengatakan instruksinya itu begitu saja tanpa memandang Sakura, membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Belakangan ini sikap Guru Kakashi aneh. Ada apa sih dengannya?" gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri seraya membenahi barang-barang. Gurunya itu seolah menjaga jarak darinya, tidak seperti dulu. Sakura sama sekali tak punya ide kenapa Kakashi bisa berubah seperti itu.

Sementara itu Kakashi tidak pergi ke toilet, tetapi malah berdiri diam di samping kamar penginapan yang mereka sewa sambil bersandar di dinding.

Kata-kata terakhir Mitarashi Anko sangat mengganggunya selama beberapa hari belakangan, membuatnya jadi menjauhkan diri dari Sakumo (atau _Sakura_?). Pria itu memikirkan perkataan Anko tanpa berani menanyakan kebenarannya pada Sakumo.

_Benarkah dia sebenarnya seorang perempuan_?

Ingatan Kakashi berputar dan otaknya mulai menganalisis. Bentuk tubuh Sakumo tidak mirip laki-laki. Tangannya sangat halus, rambutnya berwarna merah jambu yang sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang pemuda. Suaranya pun tidak seperti suara remaja laki-laki! Dan di atas semua itu, Sakumo memang... _cantik_. Sebagai pemuda, dia tidak tampan, tetapi cantik.

Selain itu, Kakashi memang sempat heran karena Nona Tsunade menerima seorang anak laki-laki sebagai muridnya. Namun lama-kelamaan dia tidak ambil pusing lagi seiring berjalannya kehidupannya dengan Sakumo. Hanya saja, kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang...

Kakashi menghela napas. Sedikit keyakinan mulai menelusup di hatinya dan perlahan-lahan ia memercayai kata-kata Anko. Semuanya terasa masuk akal, bahkan Kakashi merasa begitu bodoh mengapa tidak menyadari hal ini sejak dulu!

"Guru Kakashi? Kenapa melamun di situ?"

Kakashi menoleh dan melihat Sakumo melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar.

"Barang-barang sudah kubereskan! Kita pergi sekarang?"

Pria berambut perak itu menatap muridnya lama, sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya. Ayo kita pulang, Sakumo."

###

Perjalanan mereka lebih banyak diwarnai kediaman. Sakura merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini, tetapi dia tidak berani mengganggu Kakashi yang terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sekali dua kali dia berusaha membuka percakapan dengan basa-basi tentang cuaca atau menanyakan keadaan lukanya, tapi Kakashi hanya menjawab sekenanya saja. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan membiarkan Kakashi dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, kemudian dia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sakura bingung dengan masa depannya. Kakuzu sudah mati sekarang, itu artinya dendam Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune sudah terbalaskan. Lalu apa?

Mata Sakura melirik ke arah Kakashi yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan. Gadis itu sebenarnya sangat menyayangi gurunya yang satu ini, tetapi dia merasa urusan antara mereka berdua sudah selesai. Betapapun Sakura menyukai Kakashi dan dua muridnya serta merasa nyaman berada bersama mereka, dia tidak ingin terikat. Tidak setelah apa yang sudah terjadi.

Dan ada lagi beberapa alasan lainnya, termasuk masalah jati dirinya yang asli.

"Kita hampir sampai," suara Kakashi membuyarkan keheningan. Tinggal mendaki jalan setapak ini sedikit lagi dan mereka akan tiba di tempat pembuatan senjata itu. Dari sini sudah terlihat bangunan tua nan reyot itu.

Kakashi melanjutkan melangkah, tapi ia berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Sakumo tidak lagi mengikuti. Menoleh, ia bertanya, "Ada apa, Sakumo?"

Sakura berdiri bergeming di tempatnya, wajahnya ditundukkan. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Aku... aku tidak ikut, Guru Kakashi."

Kening Kakashi berkerut.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Itu bukan rumahku!"

"Ya ampun, Sakumo," Kakashi memutar matanya. "Kenapa kau kekanak-kanakan begitu? Kau sendiri paham betul, sekarang keluargamu hanya aku, Lee, dan Chouji."

"Tidak, Guru Kakashi. Biarkan aku pergi," Sakura berkata tegas. "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan di sana. Aku ingin memulai hidup baru yang lepas dari semua ini, di suatu tempat yang jauh."

"Jangan konyol, Sakumo," nada suara Kakashi mulai menunjukkan rasa jengkel. "Kau tidak mungkin pergi sendirian."

"Kakuzu sudah mati, begitu pula dengan Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune! Itu berarti aku tak punya urusan lagi denganmu. Tolong, biarkan aku pergi. Aku akan mencari kehidupanku sendiri dan aku janji tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Lee, maupun Chouji."

Sakura membalikkan tubuh, bersiap meninggalkan Kakashi. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, intonasi suara Kakashi yang penuh tekanan menghentikannya dengan satu kata.

"**Sakura**."

DEG! Sang gadis berambut merah jambu membeku di tempat.

Berikutnya terdengar langkah kaki Kakashi mendekatinya. Tangan kukuh pria itu memegang pundaknya, membuatnya kembali berbalik. Detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah direngkuh dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sakura," suara Kakashi parau. "Jangan seperti ini."

Sakura mulai merasa matanya memanas.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu...?"

"Baru-baru ini," helaan napas Kakashi terdengar berat. "Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal, tentu aku akan bersikap lebih baik kepadamu."

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Sakura. Kakashi mengusap rambut merah jambu itu dengan lembut dan melanjutkan dengan sendu, "Nona Tsunade sudah menitipkanmu kepadaku. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu, Sakura. Tetaplah di sisiku."

Isak Sakura perlahan terdengar.

"Kau sudah mengalami cobaan yang luar biasa," lembut, Kakashi menyambung lagi. "Sekarang kau harus bahagia. Dan aku akan membahagiakanmu."

Kini tangis Sakura benar-benar pecah. Gemetar, ia melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang gurunya, menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan aliran-aliran air dari matanya yang membasahi dada Kakashi. Perasaannya berkecamuk tanpa bisa dijelaskan.

Kakashi membiarkan Sakura selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mata muridnya itu, lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat pada mata hijaunya yang masih basah.

"Kita akan mulai hidup baru seperti yang kauinginkan."

Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mencium lembut dahi Sakura.

###

Kakashi, menggandeng tangan Sakura, memimpin menuju rumah. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk di dadanya. Dari semua rasa itu ada satu yang paling membuncah: _cinta_.

Hatake Kakashi telah jatuh cinta kepada Haruno Sakura.

Rasa cinta itu timbul dengan sendirinya setelah sebelumnya berwujud simpati dan empati. Saat sudah meyakini bahwa Sakumo-nya adalah seorang perempuan, rasa itu muncul begitu saja. Kakashi tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Sakura selama menerima cobaan bertubi-tubi yang lalu, dan pria itu pun segera bertekad akan membuat Sakura bahagia karena gadis itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Dan ia sungguh-sungguh dengan tekadnya itu.

"Guru Kakashi!" seruan gembira Lee terdengar menyambut. Wajah pemuda beralis tebal itu lebih sumringah tatkala melihat siapa yang bersama gurunya.

"Sakumo!" ia berlari menyongsong. "Chouji, Guru Kakashi telah pulang dengan selamat bersama Sakumo!"

Dari dalam rumah muncul sosok gendut yang familier. Dia segera mendekat.

"Sakumo, kau baik-baik saja?" Lee menepuk pundaknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Sudah, lupakanlah Kakuzu dan tinggallah dengan tenang bersama kami di sini! Iya kan, Chouji?"

Chouji mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum senang, benar-benar terharu dengan perhatian kedua sobatnya ini.

"Kakuzu sudah mati, Lee," kata Kakashi. "Dan ketahuilah, orang yang berada di sampingku ini bukan Sakumo."

Kontan, Lee dan Chouji terkejut.

"Bukan Sakumo? Lalu siapa dia?"

"Dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri," ujar Kakashi enteng. Sakura tersipu, lalu berkata malu-malu, "Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal... lagi."

Lee dan Chouji berpandangan.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, tapi selama ini kalian mengenalku dengan nama Haruno Sakumo," sahut Sakura sabar. "Mulai sekarang, panggillah aku Sakura, bukan Sakumo!"

Tawa Kakashi pecah ketika melihat mimik bingung pada tampang kedua muridnya.

"Ayo masuk dulu, kita akan berbagi cerita nanti. Kuharap kau sudah masak yang enak, Chouji!"

Sang guru mendorong kedua muridnya masuk ke rumah, yang menyebabkan kebingungan keduanya bertambah. _Sejak kapan Guru Kakashi jadi sangat ceria seperti ini?_

###

"Ba—bagaimana penampilanku?"

Kakashi, Lee, serta Chouji menoleh ke sumber suara dan langsung melongo. Hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja terlupakan begitu saja.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya. Wajahnya merona melihat ketiga laki-laki itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"...kau cantik sekali, Sakumo! Eh maksudku, Sakura!" Lee adalah yang pertama kali berhasil mengatasi rasa kagum dan menyuarakan apa yang ada di benak makhluk sesama jenisnya yang ada di situ.

"Ya, kau benar-benar cantik, Sakura," sambung Chouji, tersenyum lebar.

"Pantas sekali untukmu. Tidak salah aku menyuruhmu memakainya," akhirnya Kakashi ikut bersuara. Pujian itu membuat muka Sakura semakin merah. Untuk mengatasi rasa malunya, ia melangkah seanggun mungkin ke meja makan. Ternyata ada manfaatnya juga pernah menyamar menjadi wanita teman judi.

Mereka memulai makan malam yang menyenangkan dengan sajian yang nikmat, sebab Chouji memasak makanan yang enak-enak sebagai pesta penyambutan untuk Sakumo yang kini kembali menjadi Sakura. Sambil menyuap dengan lahap, Kakashi tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura, yang waktu itu resmi menampilkan sosok perempuannya kepada mereka semua untuk pertama kalinya. Gadis itu betul-betul cantik dalam balutan yukata merah bermotif bunga camelia putih yang diberikan Kakashi untuknya. Dulu yukata itu adalah milik almarhumah ibu Kakashi.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta," Lee berbisik kepada Chouji, menyeringai. Pemuda gendut itu terkekeh geli tanda mengerti. Kakashi bertanya apa yang membuat mereka cengar-cengir, tapi keduanya segera mengelak.

Usai makan malam, ketika Sakura mencuci piring, Kakashi berkata pada kedua murid laki-lakinya, "Kalian tidur di kamarku dulu karena Sakura akan tidur di kamar kalian. Besok kita akan mulai membangun kamar baru di rumah ini."

"Tidak perlu membangun kamar baru, Guru Kakashi," Lee nyengir. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar sahutan itu.

"Kenapa tidak usah?"

Lee merendahkan suaranya ketika menjawab, "Karena Guru Kakashi akan menikah dengan Sakura, kan? Lalu dia akan tidur di kamar Guru dan kami pun bisa mendapatkan kamar kami kembali."

Chouji terkikik.

"Dasar kau ini," Kakashi tidak menanggapi candaan itu dengan serius. "Sudah sana, segera siapkan alas untuk tidur kalian nanti! Atau kalian memilih untuk tidur di ruang tamu?"

Kedua pemuda ini tertawa lagi dan mulai menjalankan perintah gurunya.

###

Matahari sudah tinggi, tapi Kakashi masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Mungkin dia tidak akan bangun sampai berjam-jam lagi kalau Lee tidak mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan panik.

"Guru Kakashi! Bangun, Guru Kakashi! Gawat!"

Kakashi menggeliat, mata kanannya yang sehat membuka.

"Ada apa, Lee? Aku masih mengantuk, tahu!"

"Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya, Guru!"

"Mungkin dia sedang mandi, Chouji…."

"Tidak, Guru. Barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada dan dia meninggalkan surat—"

Refleks, Kakashi langsung terbangun. Ia segera bangkit dan setengah berlari ke kamar Sakura. Lee mengikuti dengan cemas.

Di sana Chouji berdiri di dekat ambang pintu, menatap kosong ke arah futon Sakura yang terlipat rapi. Di atas futon itu ada yukata yang kemarin dipakai Sakura, juga terlipat rapi. Dan di atas yukata itu ada sebuah kertas terlipat.

###

.

.

_Guru Kakashi, Lee, serta Chouji yang kusayangi..._

.

.

###

Kakashi berlari cepat ke luar rumah. Tangannya terkepal, membuat surat yang ditinggalkan Sakura menjadi teremas. Pria itu berlari menuruni bukit seperti orang kesetanan.

###

.

.

_Maaf, lagi-lagi aku terpaksa harus pergi tanpa pamit._

_Aku tidak bisa berada di sini terus._

_Bayangan Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune terus menghantuiku jika aku terus berada di sini,_

_sebab aku datang ke rumah ini karena mereka._

.

.

###

Terengah-engah, Kakashi terus berlari. Napasnya memburu, tapi ia urung berhenti. Matanya sibuk mencari jejak yang tidak tampak.

###

.

.

_Lee dan Chouji, terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian kepadaku._

_Kalian berdua adalah sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki._

_Maafkan aku karena sering menyusahkan kalian._

_Aku sayang kalian dan aku takkan pernah melupakan kalian._

.

.

###

Kini Kakashi sudah tiba di kaki bukit. Ia tidak menghentikan larinya ketika melewati pasar desa yang ramai. Sesekali ia bertanya kepada orang-orang, tetapi nihil. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkannya.

###

.

.

_Dan untuk Guru Kakashi..._

_Begitu banyak yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu sampai aku tidak bisa merangkai kata untuk itu._

_Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu,_

_aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya._

_Beribu terima kasih pun mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk membayar semua kebaikanmu._

.

.

###

Peluh sudah membasahi dahi Kakashi dan bekas luka di punggungnya mulai terasa sakit lagi. Namun, Kakashi sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia meneruskan larinya hingga ke hutan. Sekarang dia leluasa memanggil-manggil nama murid yang dicintainya itu.

"Sakura!"

###

.

.

_Aku tahu kau sungguh-sungguh peduli padaku._

_Aku paham kau benar-benar akan menjaga dan melindungiku._

_Aku percaya kau akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakanku._

_Tapi aku belum siap menerima semua itu, Guru Kakashi._

_Aku tidak bisa._

_Aku ingin,_

_aku tergiur, _

_tapi aku tidak bisa._

_Maaf..._

.

.

###

"HARUNO SAKURA, DI MANA KAU?" suara Kakashi menggaung di hutan itu. Tak ada jawaban, kecuali beberapa suara hewan yang mungkin ketakutan.

Kakashi berhenti dan mengatur napas, tangannya memegang sebatang pohon. Tangan yang mencengkeram surat Sakura semakin memperkuat genggaman.

Namun hanya sesaat, sebab tak lama kemudian kepalan itu melemah karena lengan Kakashi gemetar. Pria itu bersandar ke batang pohon itu dan merosot lemas. Sebutir kristal jatuh dari mata kanannya yang tidak dilintangi bekas luka.

"SAKURAAA!"

###

.

.

_Kau boleh marah padaku—kau sangat boleh melakukannya._

_Aku pun tidak berharap diriku dimaafkan._

_Biarkanlah aku pergi, Guru Kakashi._

_Biarkan aku menata ulang hidupku dengan tanganku sendiri,_

_jauh dari semua kenangan menyakitkan itu._

_Berada di tempatmu akan membuatku terus terkungkung dengan masa lalu._

.

.

###

Haruno Sakura, berpakaian seperti laki-laki dengan membawa buntalan di pundaknya, berjalan di sebuah kota yang tak jauh dari hutan Bukit Konoha. Tujuannya sudah tetap, yakni dermaga yang akan dapat dicapainya dalam waktu setengah hari dari kota ini. Dia akan berlayar ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan terlihat sangat wajar, tetapi jika ada yang memerhatikan dari dekat dengan saksama, akan terlihat bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya...

###

.

.

_Aku tidak dapat memutuskan apakah aku ingin kita berjumpa lagi atau tidak._

_Kuharap kau menemukan orang lain yang bisa kaulindungi dan kaubahagiakan._

_Dan tentunya, yang tidak akan mengecewakanmu._

_._

_Semoga kalian bertiga sehat selalu._

_._

_**-Haruno Sakura-**_

_._

_._

_###_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

—**BGM: **_**Nunmul (Tears) by HowL**_**—**

**OST Painter of the Wind**

#

.

.

**.The End.**

#

.

#

.

#

.

#

* * *

C/A (Curhat Author): Ya, Anda nggak salah lihat. Cerita ini betul tamat. Sebagai kisah yang terinspirasi oleh drama Korea _Painter of the Wind_, saya menamatkannya dengan hampir sama seperti drama tersebut. Tidak persis, tapi hampir sama. Jangan sebel sama saya karena tamatnya _Painter of the Wind _juga bikin gregetan setengah mati, meski bener-bener ninggalin efek yang dalam. Akhirnya saya terapkan itu di sini.

...dan saya tahu saya akan diprotes karena ini. Makanya, walaupun cerita ini sudah tamat beneran, saya akan menulis satu chapter khusus untuk epilog pada chapter 8 nanti. Nggak ada yang protes, kan? :P

Dan seperti yang saya bilang, saya sudah mengusahakan di chapter ini Kakashi-nya bikin _melting_. _Well_, nulis chapter ini sangat menyenangkan lho. Chapter yang penuh drama dan emosi, uhuy~

Oh iya, saya sarankan Anda cari tuh lagu yang saya tulis di atas, OST Painter of the Wind itu. Soalnya lagu ini betul-betul lagu perpisahan dua tokoh utama di drama itu, jadi _feel_-nya bakal ngena banget deh. Boleh minta ke saya, nanti saya kirim via e-mail. ^^ Habis itu baca ulang chapter ini ya, dengan BGM lagu itu. [ditabok]

Wokeh, makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review. Saya harap Anda puas dengan chapter 7 ini. Terserah Anda mau menantikan epilognya atau kagak. XP


	8. Chapter 8

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut kuning, menghentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah kios obat. Cengiran lebar terbentang di wajahnya dari ujung ke ujung. "Hari ini kau makin cantik saja!"

"Dasar kau ini," Sakura tidak menanggapi godaan itu dengan serius, tetap sibuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyapu halaman. "Sudah, pergi sana. Aku sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu aku."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," pemuda itu tidak tampak sakit hati sama sekali dengan penolakan Sakura. "Tapi nanti siang makan ramen bersamaku ya?"

"Kau yang traktir."

"Haaa~h, dasar. Oke, nanti aku yang traktir. Jangan lupa ya, Sakura-chan!" dia pun kembali mengayuh sepedanya sambil bersiul-siul. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Dasar Naruto," gumamnya, setengah jengkel setengah geli. "Selalu seenaknya saja!"

Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai, Sakura masuk ke kios obatnya dan mengambil beberapa dedaunan untuk ditumbuk. Kemarin seorang tabib memesan lima puluh bungkus obat ini dan nanti siang dia akan mengambilnya. Sakura sudah membuat empat puluh, kurang sepuluh lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, obat itu selesai. Sakura membagi ramuan bubuk itu ke dalam sepuluh bungkusan kertas dan mengikatnya rapi, lalu meletakkannya di meja bersama empat puluh bungkus yang lain.

"Permisi. Apa kau menjual obat sakit perut?"

Sakura menoleh. Seorang nenek tua sudah berdiri di depan pintu kiosnya sambil memegangi perut. Wajahnya berkeriut menahan sakit.

"Tentu saja ada. Silakan masuk Nek, biar saya periksa dulu obat apa yang cocok untuk Nenek," kata Sakura ramah. Dia mendekati nenek itu dan membantunya berjalan masuk sambil tersenyum.

Pelanggan pertamanya hari ini!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Setting: **Alternate Universe

.

**~Camelia Putih~**

**Chapter 8: Epilog**

.

.

"Sakuraaa!" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menghampiri Sakura yang baru kembali ke kios obatnya. "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Makan ramen. Naruto mentraktirku," Sakura tersenyum, lalu membuka pintu kiosnya. "Ada apa, Ino?"

"Jadi kau sudah makan, ya? Padahal aku baru saja mau mengajakmu makan bersama," Ino mengekor masuk ke kios.

"Hei hei, apa boleh kau berkeliaran begini? Siapa yang menjaga kios bungamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau ada yang datang, mereka pasti akan mencariku ke sini."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Ino memutar mata.

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura, ke mana lagi aku bisa pergi? Kios obatmu ini kan terletak persis di sebelah kios bungaku. Kalaupun aku tidak ada di sini, calon pembeli itu pasti akan kemari dan menanyaimu di mana penjual bunganya," Ino menjelaskan dengan nada puas. Memang masuk akal sih kata-katanya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Sakura tidak ingin berdebat. Dia duduk di belakang mejanya dan mulai menghitung penghasilan hari ini. Ino memerhatikannya sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kios obat yang sebentar lagi memasuki usia dua tahun itu.

Tiga rak kayu memenuhi ketiga sisi ruangan ini. Masing-masing rak dilabeli nama-nama penyakit dengan rapi, pertanda bahwa obat untuk penyakit itu berada di rak tersebut. Sementara sisi yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk diisi dengan meja kerja Sakura—tempat pembayaran, pencatatan pesanan, atau bahkan juga berfungsi sebagai tempatnya membuat obat. Di belakang meja itu terdapat laci yang juga penuh label, tetapi bukan label penyakit, melainkan label nama tumbuhan herbal sebagai bahan Sakura membuat obat.

Kios ini terletak di pasar sebuah desa yang cukup ramai, berderetan dengan kios-kios lainnya. Kios obat Haruno Sakura diapit oleh kios bunga Yamanaka Ino di sebelah kiri dan kios buah milik seorang paman yang baik hati di sebelah kanan. Sakura tinggal di bagian belakang bangunan kiosnya, tidak seperti pedagang-pedagang lain yang rumahnya terletak di desa, hutan, atau gunung, terpisah dengan kios masing-masing.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Ino seraya menuang teh herbal yang disediakan Sakura untuk pelanggan, "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kami hanya berteman, tahu," mata Sakura tetap tertuju pada lembaran-lembaran ryo yang sedang dihitungnya. Jari-jarinya sibuk menulis dan sesekali menghitung dengan sempoa.

Ino menyesap tehnya, lalu terkikik.

"Sudah jelas dia naksir padamu, Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak coba pacaran dengannya saja?" sekarang suara Ino penuh intonasi menggoda. "Setahuku Naruto cukup baik. Dia sangat ulet dalam menjual es lolinya. Katanya dia sering bereksperimen membuat es loli dalam berbagai rasa agar pilihan rasa yang ada semakin beragam."

"Kami hanya berteman, Ino."

"Kasihan sekali dia," Ino menampilkan wajah memelas. "Tidak seharusnya kau mematahkan hati pemuda polos seperti dia, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura meletakkan penanya dan memandang Ino jengkel.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Ino! Bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku? Sana, kembali saja ke tokomu sendiri!"

"Iya, iya, aku tidak menggodamu lagi. Dasar pemarah," Ino memonyongkan bibir. Kali ini ia memfokuskan perhatian pada uang yang sedang dihitung Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya bisnismu belakangan ini bagus."

"Lumayan," Sakura menyahut, seketika berubah ceria. "Sebulan yang lalu seorang tabib kemari untuk membeli beberapa bubuk ramuan. Kami sempat berbincang-bincang dan ternyata dia adalah teman Nona Tsunade, guruku. Dia senang sekali waktu tahu aku ini muridnya. Katanya, asosiasi ahli pengobatan di seluruh negeri ini sangat menyayangkan kematian Nona Tsunade. Makanya dia sangat senang karena menemukanku. Ilmu dan keahlian Nona Tsunade jadi tidak terbawa mati."

Tepat setelah selesai mengucapkannya, keceriaan sesaat itu lenyap secepat datangnya. Membicarakan Nona Tsunade selalu mengingatkan Sakura akan masa lalu yang sudah dikubur dalam-dalam olehnya. Kenangan pahit tentang kematian Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune, lalu perseteruannya dengan Kakuzu...

...juga Guru Kakashi yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja.

Sampai saat ini sebersit rasa bersalah masih bercokol di sudut hati Sakura. Ada kalanya ia menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi dan mengharapkan waktu bisa berputar ulang. Seandainya waktu itu Sakura tidak lari lagi, mungkin saat ini dia sudah hidup bahagia bersama Kakashi.

Tapi sudahlah, Sakura merasa tidak pantas menyesalinya. Hidupnya sekarang sama sekali tidak buruk—dia punya tempat tinggal, juga memiliki usaha dan penghasilan yang cukup stabil. Tidak ada lagi penjahat yang mengejar-ngejar, tidak lagi perlu berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki. Dia dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik seperti Ino dan Naruto, walaupun mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa menggeser tempat Lee dan Chouji di hatinya.

"...Sakura? Hei, Sakura! Ada apa?" Ino menatapnya khawatir. Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Walaupun Ino juga merupakan orang dari masa lalunya—dia adalah salah satu wanita teman judi di tempat Sakura menyamar dulu—Ino tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehidupan penuh luka Sakura. Meski demikian, pada awal-awal mereka bertetangga secara kebetulan di kedua kios ini, Ino pernah menceritakan pada Sakura bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya sehingga sempat terdampar di tempat judi itu. Dia juga menceritakan kisahnya setelah keluar dari sana sampai akhirnya membuka toko bunga ini. Baiknya, dia tak pernah memaksa Sakura bercerita, membuat Sakura sangat berterima kasih karenanya. Di daerah ini tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu masa lalunya dan Sakura ingin tetap membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Kau ini memang tidak asyik. Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu! Aku kembali ke tokoku," Ino menghabiskan teh dalam gelasnya, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Rambutnya yang panjang dan terawat melambai di belakangnya.

Sakura hanya mendecakkan lidah dan buru-buru kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya sebelum kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang ditakutinya kembali datang.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sakura..."_

Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune mendekatinya. Wajah mereka berdarah-darah, mata mereka putih pucat tanpa bola mata.

"Nona Tsunade... Kak Shizune..." Sakura mundur selangkah, rasa takut menguasainya. Kedua orang itu semakin mendekat, sementara Sakura terus mundur, mundur...

Ia terpojok saat punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Sakura menoleh dan melihat tebing batu menjulang di belakangnya. Tak ada jalan untuk lari.

Tsunade dan Shizune berhenti satu meter di depannya dan menatapnya dengan mata mereka yang menyeramkan, tapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Rasa ngeri masih meliputi Sakura, tapi kini ia mulai bisa berpikir jernih dan bertanya-tanya, _kenapa mereka datang padaku seperti ini?_

"Sakura."

Kini Sakura benar-benar membeku. _Suara itu..._

Seseorang melangkah mendekat, lalu menyibak lewat di antara Tsunade dan Shizune, kini tepat berada di depan Sakura. Seorang pria berambut keperakan dengan bekas luka melintang di mata kirinya menatap Sakura dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi, Sakura?" nada suaranya dingin, tapi ada luka yang bisa Sakura rasakan di sana. "Bukankah aku sudah menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu?"

Bulu kuduk Sakura merinding.

"A—aku..."

Tangan Kakashi terulur ke arah lehernya. Sakura menjerit...

"TIDAAAK!"

Matanya membuka, napasnya terengah-engah. Refleks, Sakura meraba lehernya, lalu dengan paranoid memeriksa kanan kirinya.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Kamarnya tetap sama seperti biasa.

Itu tadi hanya mimpi.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, dituangnya kendi berisi air ke gelas dan buru-buru diminumnya cairan itu. Sejak dulu Sakura selalu membiasakan diri menyiapkan sekendi air dan gelas di samping futonnya agar ia bisa langsung meneguk segelas air putih setiap bangun tidur.

Setelah ketenangannya kembali, Sakura duduk diam memegangi gelasnya.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermimpi buruk. Dua tahun ini hidupnya sangat damai. Apa karena tadi siang ia sempat teringat masa lalu? Makanya malam ini dia bermimpi seperti itu.

Memimpikan Nona Tsunade, Kak Shizune, Guru Kakashi...

Sakura meneguk lagi air dalam gelasnya. Ketika tetes terakhir sudah berpindah ke kerongkongan, diletakkannya lagi gelas itu ke tempatnya semula. Perlahan ia berbaring lagi, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali.

Pikirannya terus melayang-layang. Katup yang selama ini dipasangnya untuk menyekat kenangan masa lalu kini sengaja ia buka. Memori-memori membanjir di benaknya, mulai dari ketika Nona Tsunade menyuruhnya tinggal bersama Kakashi sementara waktu sampai saat dirinya memilih meninggalkan gubuk reyot itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura tidak ingat kenangan itu terhenti sampai mana ketika akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur lagi. Waktu terbangun, matahari sudah tinggi. Sinarnya merembes dari celah teralis kayu yang memagari jendelanya.

Kesadaran akan rutinitas yang harus dijalani membuatnya segera bangun dan tidak lagi memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Ia melipat futon dengan rapi dan bersiap-siap membuka kios. Pagi yang cerah selalu memberi suasana menyenangkan akan sebuah hari baru.

Sakura menyapu kios obatnya, membersihkan debu bandel yang menempel di rak, lalu merapikan beberapa barang. Saat sedang sibuk itulah terdengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Sakura-chaaa~n!" sapa Naruto dari luar. Dengan usil ia membunyikan bel sepedanya yang nyaring agar Sakura keluar.

"Jangan berisik, nanti pedagang-pedagang lain terganggu!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. Yang dijitak hanya cengar-cengir sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Nanti siang makan ramen lagi yuk?" ajak Naruto segera.

"Kau ini. Memangnya kau tidak tahu, makan ramen setiap hari itu tidak sehat?"

"Kalau aku sakit kan tinggal minta obat ke Sakura-chan."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Naruto cengengesan.

"Sudahlah, sana pergi. Nanti siang aku akan bawakan makanan sehat untukmu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" mata biru Naruto berbinar-binar. "Sakura-chan mau memasak untukku?"

"Itu biar kau tidak makan ramen setiap hari, Bodoh," Sakura mengulum senyum. "Aku juga yang akan repot kalau kau sakit."

Naruto menunjukkan reaksi kesenangan yang berlebihan.

"Sudah sana, cepat pergi. Siapa tahu sudah banyak yang ingin membeli es loli."

"Siap! Terima kasih ya, Sakura-chan! Kutunggu nanti siang dengan tidak sabar!" Naruto mengayuh sepedanya sambil bersiul-siul riang menuju tempatnya mangkal. Di pasar ini dia tidak punya kios sendiri, setiap hari hanya berdiam di satu tempat tertentu dengan kotak es loli yang diikatkan di boncengan sepedanya.

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto sambil tersenyum sendiri. Naruto selalu ceria dan bersemangat, orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia selalu secerah dan sehangat mentari sehingga Sakura terkadang merasa silau karenanya. Karena itulah Sakura selalu menjaga agar perasaannya pada Naruto tidak terlampau jauh. Walaupun Naruto jelas-jelas menyukainya, Sakura tahu dirinya tak akan pernah sepadan untuk Naruto. Seorang Haruno Sakura terlalu kelam untuk berdampingan dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang bersinar.

Selain itu... sudah ada satu nama pria lain yang terpatri di hati Sakura. Nama yang tidak akan dengan mudah tergantikan oleh siapa pun.

Hari itu pelanggan kios obatnya tidak terlalu ramai. Yang datang hanya segelintir orang, mencari obat-obat untuk penyakit biasa seperti demam atau sakit kepala. Ada juga seorang ibu muda yang minta ramuan agar dirinya bisa cepat hamil. Tapi tidak ada tabib yang memesan dalam jumlah besar seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Sepinya kios membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat lebih awal, apalagi dia sudah berjanji akan membuatkan makan siang yang sehat untuk Naruto. Setelah menutup pintu kiosnya, ia pergi ke dapur dan memasak nasi. Setelah itu dia menyiapkan sayur-sayuran untuk dimasak.

Satu jam kemudian, tiga bento sudah terbungkus rapi. Sakura tersenyum bangga melihat hasil karyanya. Dulu, ketika masih bersama Nona Tsunade dan Kak Shizune, Sakura tidak pernah memasak dan tak bisa melakukannya. Tapi sejak tinggal di sini, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai belajar.

Sakura membawa ketiga bungkus bento itu keluar dan mampir ke kios bunga Ino untuk memberikannya satu. Ino sampai terkejut, tapi dia senang sekali karena tidak usah memikirkan makan siang hari itu. Sakura mengajaknya makan siang bersama di tempat Naruto berjualan es lolinya, tapi Ino menolak.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" katanya, menunjuk bunga-bunga yang sedang ia rangkai di meja. "Ini pesanan untuk pesta pernikahan putri tuan tanah!"

Akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan Ino dan berjalan menuju tempat mangkal Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Di sini!" Naruto melambai bersemangat. Sakura tersenyum, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau benar-benar datang," ekspresi Naruto menunjukkan seolah-olah ia ingin menangis saking senangnya.

"Kaupikir aku orang yang suka mengingkari janji?" tukas Sakura sambil mendelik. Detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum dan menyerahkan bungkusan bento pada Naruto, yang menerimanya dengan bahagia.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di tanah, di dekat sepeda Naruto. Pemuda itu makan lahap sekali, membuat Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Ini enak sekali, Sakura-chan!" puji Naruto untuk yang mungkin keduapuluh kalinya dengan mulut penuh. "Jauh lebih enak daripada ramen!"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Di mana-mana, masakan rumahan selalu lebih enak daripada masakan restoran."

"Pasti itu karena Sakura-chan memasaknya dengan penuh cinta. Iya kan?"

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapinya. Ia senang memerhatikan Naruto makan masakannya dengan lahap seperti itu. Tanpa sadar ia membayangkan, seandainya _Kakashi _yang—

_Astaga_, Sakura buru-buru merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Kau benar-benar tolol, Haruno Sakura. Pantas saja bayangan masa lalumu yang pahit itu tak pernah pergi darimu._

"Ah, enaknyaaa~" Naruto mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Rasanya ingin lagi deh..."

"Ini, makan saja punyaku, Naruto," Sakura buru-buru menyodorkan kotak bentonya sendiri yang masih tiga perempat penuh. Dari tadi ia lebih sibuk memerhatikan Naruto makan daripada menyuap makanannya sendiri.

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu, Sakura-chan! Kau juga harus makan!"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi kapan pun, tapi kau kan jarang-jarang makan seperti ini. Ambil saja, Naruto. Aku senang melihatmu makan masakanku."

Naruto cengengesan, lalu akhirnya mengambil kotak bento itu dan memakannya. Sakura tersenyum lagi. Mungkin hanya Naruto-lah yang bisa membuatnya banyak tersenyum seperti ini.

"Permisi, di mana penjualnya?" seorang pria beserta anak laki-lakinya mendekati kotak es loli. Naruto hendak berdiri, tapi Sakura mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja. Kau makanlah dengan tenang," katanya seraya berdiri. Dia segera melayani pembeli es loli dengan ramah.

Sambil terus mengunyah, Naruto memerhatikan Sakura. Dia benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Sakura memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki gadis-gadis lain yang dikenalnya. Seandainya saja dia bisa menikah dengan Sakura!

Tapi Naruto tahu, Sakura selalu menjaga jarak darinya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sakura yang tak terjangkau siapa pun, membuat Sakura terkadang begitu jauh. Naruto berpikir, mungkin Sakura memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan. Ingin rasanya ia bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Sakura, apa pun itu...

Pembeli es loli bertambah banyak. Siang hari yang panas seperti ini memang teman baik bagi penjual es.

Sakura melayani semuanya dengan cekatan dan efisien. Sesekali ia mengusap rambut anak-anak kecil yang membeli es, juga berbasa-basi ramah dengan orang dewasa yang menyertai mereka. Tak lupa ia mempromosikan betapa enaknya es loli di sini, betapa bervariasi rasa yang ditawarkan. Ia juga berpesan agar besok-besok mereka membeli es loli lagi di sini.

Setelah semua pembeli akhirnya pergi, Sakura mengusap peluh dan menoleh pada Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran dan acungan jempol. Makanannya belum habis karena tadi ia terlalu senang memerhatikan Sakura.

"Permisi. Beli es lolinya satu," terdengar suara seseorang.

"Baik, mau rasa apa?" Sakura berpaling pada pembeli itu. Tapi ia langsung terpaku saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Orang itu pun tampak sama terkejutnya.

"Sakura...?"

Sakura tergagap sesaat.

"_Lee..._?"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memutar-mutar sumpit di tangannya. Isi kotak bentonya sudah habis, tapi ia tidak berniat membereskannya dan kembali berjualan. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada Sakura dan pemuda bermata besar dan alis tebal itu, yang kini sedang berbicara di depan sebuah kios kosong, beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto duduk.

Betapa inginnya Naruto tahu siapa pemuda itu dan apa yang mereka bicarakan!

Sementara itu Sakura benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi Lee seperti ini. Tak pernah disangkanya dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Lee di daerah ini, tempat yang ia pikir sudah tak terjangkau oleh orang-orang dari masa lalunya itu. Sakura semakin cemas karena khawatir cepat atau lambat ia juga akan bertemu dengan Chouji, bahkan Kakashi...

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" Lee memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Bisa dibilang sangat baik," Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku membuka kios obat tak jauh dari sini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Hening lagi. Keheningan yang canggung.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik. Chouji juga," Lee sengaja berhenti di situ, lalu menatap Sakura, menunggu. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Guru Kakashi...?" suara Sakura sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Dia tidak baik," Lee menarik napas berat. "Dia sangat terpukul karena kepergianmu, Sakura. Benar-benar terpukul."

Sakura menghindari tatapan Lee.

"Aku dan Chouji... kami sudah tidak bersamanya lagi," lanjut Lee. "Guru Kakashi terlalu frustrasi karena kepergianmu. Akhirnya dia menyuruh kami kembali ke rumah orang tua kami. Katanya dia mau menutup gudang pembuatan senjata karena dia ingin berkelana mencarimu."

Panas mulai terasa di mata Sakura. Buru-buru gadis itu mengerjap agar kaca-kaca yang ada segera menghilang.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi, Sakura?" Lee menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak ingin Sakura jawab. "Padahal kau bisa berbahagia bersama Guru Kakashi."

"Lee, kumohon—"

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura memejamkan mata. Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa diminta.

"Lee," suara Sakura lemah, "kumohon, hentikan."

"Sakura, aku sangat kasihan melihat keadaan Guru Kakashi yang seperti itu," kata Lee memelas. "Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkan untuk kembali padanya. Atau kalau tidak, temuilah dia. Bicara baik-baik kalau kau memang ingin menyudahinya. Jangan biarkan dia terus terombang-ambing seperti ini."

"Terombang-ambing apanya? Sejak awal tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami, Lee. Dia guruku dan aku muridnya. Itu saja."

Sakura memantapkan hati, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia yang terlalu berharap. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa padanya."

"Tapi kau juga mencintainya kan, Sakura?" kalimat yang sangat menohok. "Iya, kan?"

"Maaf Lee, aku harus pergi. Sudah saatnya kios obatku buka lagi. Aku takut ada yang datang dan sangat membutuhkan obat," Sakura tahu dirinya sangat pengecut karena menghindar secara terang-terangan begitu, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Pertanyaan Lee adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya. Ia belum siap menjawabnya, seperti hari ini ia sebenarnya belum siap bertemu lagi dengan Lee.

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi. Tidak dipedulikannya seruan Naruto. Sakura tahu kalau sekali lagi ia berpaling ke belakang, pasti air matanya akan tumpah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya jarak antara tempat Naruto berjualan dengan kios obatnya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi Sakura merasa perjalanan itu tak ada habisnya. Ia melangkah seperti boneka mekanis yang hanya mengandalkan fungsi otomatis tubuhnya, sementara pikirannya melayang dan batinnya tersiksa. Pertemuan singkat dengan Lee itu hampir saja meruntuhkan kemapanan perasaan yang telah berhasil dibangunnya selama dua tahun ini.

"_Guru Kakashi sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."_

Kalimat itu tak berhenti terngiang di telinga Sakura, membuatnya ingin berteriak keras-keras sambil menangis sepuasnya. Dia tahu kalimat itu _benar_—dia tak meragukannya sama sekali. Guru Kakashi _memang _mencintainya.

Dan kebenaran fakta itu membuat hati Sakura terasa disayat-sayat. Sakit sekali rasanya, harus menyakiti orang yang mencintainya seperti itu dan sudah melakukan begitu banyak hal untuknya...

"_Kau juga mencintainya kan, Sakura?"_

Apa iya? Dua tahun ini Sakura kerap bertanya-tanya. Apakah benar perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Kakashi itu _cinta_?

Sakura membuka pintu kios obatnya dan segera menuju mejanya, lalu terhempas lesu di kursi. Ia menyesal karena tadi menawarkan membuat makan siang untuk Naruto, ia menyesal telah mengantarkannya ke sana, ia menyesal sudah memberikan bentonya sendiri, ia menyesal karena membantu Naruto melayani pembeli, ia menyesal bertemu Lee...

...dan di atas segalanya, kini ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah pergi, menampik tawaran menggiurkan Kakashi untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya.

Sakura tahu, ia tidak bisa begini terus. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat ketika nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia harus bangkit dan menapaki hidup yang sudah dipilihnya, menjauh dari semua luka menyakitkan di masa lalu. Gadis itu mulai berpikir untuk membuka hati bagi Naruto, berpacaran lalu mungkin menikah dengannya. Dengan begitu, perlahan-lahan ia akan bisa melupakan Guru Kakashi.

"Sakuraaa, Sakuraaa!" lamunan Sakura buyar seketika karena teriakan Ino. Si penjual bunga muncul di depan pintu kios obat, kelihatannya sangat terburu-buru. Ia memegang rangkaian bunga yang sangat besar di tangannya, membuatnya sedikit kewalahan.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu, Ino?"

"Tolong jaga kios bungaku sebentar! Aku harus segera mengantarkan rangkaian bunga ini ke tempat tuan tanah yang kubilang tadi! Tolong ya!" tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino langsung pergi begitu saja, nyaris berlari. Sakura hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut terbuka, lalu akhirnya menggelengkan kepala dan keluar dari kios obatnya, melangkah ke kios bunga di sebelah.

Bekas-bekas peralatan rangkaian bunga Ino masih ditinggalkan pemiliknya di situ dengan berantakan. Sakura akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuang sampah dan merapikan alat-alat itu hingga akhirnya meja Ino rapi kembali.

Berada di toko bunga Yamanaka selalu memberi kenyamanan tersendiri. Sakura merasa tenteram dikelilingi berbagai bunga warna-warni yang harumnya semerbak memanjakan hidung. Ia menatap sekeliling, menikmati bunga demi bunga yang kebanyakan namanya tidak ia hapal. Semuanya terlihat cantik dan menarik.

Sakura ingat Ino punya buku catatan berisi makna-makna bunga. Si gadis berambut merah jambu mencari-cari di bawah meja, yakin bahwa buku catatan yang pastinya sering dipakai itu tidak akan berada jauh dari sini. Saat ia tidak menemukannya di meja, pandangannya beralih ke rak bibit bunga. Ino suka ceroboh, meletakkan barangnya sembarangan. Sakura menghampiri rak itu dan benar saja, buku tersebut ada di sana.

Sama seperti buku catatan pengobatan milik Sakura, buku itu sudah lusuh pertanda sering dibaca dan ditulisi. Catatan Ino sangat lengkap dan rapi di dalamnya. Setiap halaman menjabarkan dua bunga—namanya, cara merawat, harga dan juga maknanya, ditambah dengan gambar bunga tersebut yang digambar sendiri oleh Ino.

Setiap membaca satu keterangan bunga, Sakura mencari-cari bunga tersebut di kios. Ternyata hampir semuanya ada, mulai dari yang paling umum sampai yang belum pernah Sakura dengar.

Bunga yang ada di halaman selanjutnya membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Ia membaca keterangannya sejenak, lalu mencari bunga tersebut dan menemukannya di sudut, diapit oleh anyelir merah dan bunga seruni.

Sakura membungkuk, menghirup aroma bunga itu.

_Camelia putih_.

Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi bunga camelia putih itu mengingatkan Sakura pada siapa.

Gadis itu mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga camelia putih, lalu merogoh sakunya dan memasukkan beberapa keping uang logam ke tempat uang Ino. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar, hendak menaruh bunga camelia putih itu di kiosnya sendiri sebelum nanti kembali lagi ke sini untuk melanjutkan menjaga.

Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kios obatnya.

Bunga-bunga camelia putih itu jatuh dari tangannya, bertebaran di kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura..."

Gemetar, Sakura berlutut, memungut tangkai-tangkai bunga camelia putih yang tadi jatuh. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajah meskipun tahu orang itu kini mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian ikut berjongkok dan membantunya memungut. Bahkan tangan itu membersihkan sedikit kotoran yang menodai warna putih di mahkota bunga.

"Bunga camelia putih," kata orang itu pelan. Sakura tetap menunduk, tak berani bergerak. Rasanya bernapas pun ia tak berani.

"Bunga favorit ibuku. Simbol gudang pembuatan senjata kita, yang selalu kita ukir di setiap senjata yang kita buat."

Tangan itu terulur, menyerahkan bunga-bunga camelia putih yang sudah dipungutnya pada Sakura.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

Kali ini gadis itu tidak lagi menahan tangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menuang teh. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetar saat memberikan gelas teh itu kepada tamunya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hatake Kakashi. Ia meneguk tehnya sedikit, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Jadi ini kios obatmu. Bagus juga."

Sakura tidak menyahut.

"Dan kios bunga yang di sebelah itu?"

"Milik temanku," akhirnya Sakura bisa bersuara, meski hanya menyerupai cicitan. "Dia sedang pergi. Aku dimintai tolong untuk menjaganya."

"Kalau begitu aku datang di waktu yang salah?"

_Kapan pun kau datang akan selalu menjadi waktu yang salah_, batin Sakura getir. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menutup kios itu. Tidak akan ada yang datang."

"Begitu," Kakashi meminum tehnya lagi, lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan memandangi Sakura, yang masih terus menunduk jengah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Kakashi dengan sangat tenang. "Apa kabar, Sakura?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tak tahan, akhirnya Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan itu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Dadanya sedikit gentar harus menatap langsung mata gurunya, tapi ia berusaha menguatkan diri. "Apakah Lee yang memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

"Tapi bukankah kalian bertiga sudah berpisah? Lalu kau menutup gudang pembuatan senjata dan berkelana sendiri—"

"Apa maksudmu? Gudang pembuatan senjata tidak akan pernah kututup. Saat ini aku memang tidak bersama Lee dan Chouji, tapi bukan berarti kami berpisah. Yah, berpisah sih, tapi bukan seperti berpisah yang kaupikirkan."

Melihat pandangan bingung Sakura, Kakashi berbaik hati menjelaskan, "Aku dan Lee sedang dalam perjalanan pulang usai mengantar pesanan pedang yang kami buat untuk sebuah perguruan samurai di daerah ini. Chouji tidak ikut, dia menunggu di rumah."

Mata Sakura membulat. "Jadi kalian tidak..."

"Seharusnya saat ini aku dan Lee sedang dalam perjalanan ke bukit, tapi karena Lee mengabarkan pertemuannya denganmu, aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan karena masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," Kakashi menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Dan kami berpisah jalan tadi. Dia pulang dan aku kemari."

_Sialan Lee_, geram Sakura dalam hati. _Bisa-bisanya dia berbohong seperti itu padaku! Tak pernah kusangka orang seperti dia bisa menipuku._

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita benar-benar harus menyelesaikan urusan di antara kita, Haruno Sakura."

Hening. Sakura tahu, kali ini tidak ada jalan untuk lari.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Sudah dua tahun, Sakura," Kakashi memulai. "Sudah dua tahun kau pergi, hanya meninggalkan selembar surat itu."

"Lalu apa?" suara Sakura meninggi sedikit. "Apa yang kauharapkan dariku? Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan semuanya dalam surat itu. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan."

"_Aku mengharapkanmu kembali_," ujar Kakashi. Tatapan dan suaranya yang mantap nyaris menggoyahkan hati Sakura. "Aku tak pernah berhenti mengharapkanmu kembali."

"Itu masalahmu," sahut Sakura langsung, berupaya menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mencoba menerimaku, Sakura?" kini ekspresi Kakashi menyuratkan kesedihan, ekspresi yang membuat Sakura ingin memeluknya saat itu juga. "Kenapa kau terus-terusan lari dariku? Apa kau lupa, Nona Tsunade sudah menitipkanmu padaku?"

Sakura menggigit bibir.

"Aku..."

"Kau berhak bahagia, Sakura, setelah semua yang kaualami."

"Sekarang aku sudah bahagia."

"Tidak mungkin kau bahagia selama kau masih dalam pelarian."

Sakura bungkam.

"Kumohon, Sakura, pulanglah," pinta Kakashi memelas. "Pulanglah ke bukit. Ke rumah kita. Bersamaku. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia."

Sakura memalingkan wajah, tak mampu menatap Kakashi. Tapi pria itu tidak menyerah. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia hadapkan kembali wajah Sakura ke arahnya.

"Apa yang salah dariku sampai kau menyiksaku seperti ini?"

Meski harus mengerahkan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, akhirnya Sakura berhasil menepis tangan Kakashi dari wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah darimu. Masalahnya ada padaku," ia berdiri. "Aku terlalu pengecut. Jadi kukatakan dengan jelas padamu, Guru Kakashi: aku tak akan kembali ke rumah itu. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup tenang di sini? Dua tahun ini aku sudah berhasil mengisi lembaran baru kehidupanku, hampir melupakan kenangan pahit tentang Nona Tsunade, Kak Shizune, juga Kakuzu. Kenapa kau datang lagi dan membuatku teringat lagi pada semua itu?"

Kakashi diam saja.

"Aku yang memohon padamu, Guru Kakashi. Pulanglah. Pulanglah dan lanjutkan hidupmu, lupakanlah aku dan carilah wanita lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Kemudian Sakura berjalan ke pintu kios obatnya.

"Sudah saatnya kios ini tutup," katanya datar. Kakashi bangkit, menatap Sakura selama beberapa detik dengan pandangan tak terbaca, kemudian akhirnya melangkah keluar. Sakura menutup pintu dan menyandarkan punggung di sana, kemudian merosot ke lantai, menangis. Terisak sampai entah berapa lama.

.

.

.

.

.

Semalaman Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Kedatangan Kakashi merusak seluruh keseimbangannya, yang sudah mulai goyah sejak pertemuannya dengan Lee. Dia hanya berbaring di futon dan menatap langit-langit, sesekali air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Tak sekali pun ia mengusapnya.

_Kenapa Guru Kakashi masih menungguku? Kenapa dia menyulitkanku saja..._

Sakura tak mengerti apa yang dilihat Kakashi dalam dirinya sampai ia rela terus berharap seperti itu. Padahal Kakashi adalah pria muda yang tampan, pasti akan mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan gadis lain yang jauh lebih segala-galanya daripada seorang Haruno Sakura. Tapi kenapa...

"Seandainya dulu Nona Tsunade tak pernah menyuruhku pergi ke rumah Guru Kakashi," gumam Sakura lirih. "Seandainya _dia _tak pernah bertemu dengan_ku_..."

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terjaga semalaman. Menjelang fajar, ia merasa sangat lelah dan pusing, tapi tak ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk memejamkan mata. Kendi berisi airnya sudah habis, jadi Sakura bangkit dari futon dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengisinya.

Baru saja Sakura hendak menuju bejana berisi air matang di atas tungku, terdengar ketukan di pintu kiosnya. Sakura membeku di tempat, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi buta begini...?

Kemudian ketukan itu berhenti, digantikan oleh suara lirih seorang pria.

"Mungkin saat ini kau sedang terlelap, Sakura. Aku bukannya ingin membangunkanmu," kata suara itu, yang Sakura kenali betul pemilik suaranya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, aku sudah mengerti apa yang kauinginkan dan aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan kembali ke bukit dan memulai hidup baru sepertimu, tidak lagi menunggumu. Aku juga tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Sakura terhenyak. Ia tahu seharusnya ia senang mendengar kata-kata Kakashi itu, tapi kenapa matanya mengkhianatinya dan malah mengeluarkan genangan air?

"Tapi untuk mengakhiri segalanya ini, aku ingin mengatakan padamu," jeda sejenak. "_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..._"

Bahu Sakura berguncang. Ia terduduk di lantai, menutup mulut dengan tangannya untuk menahan isak tangis yang mendesak keluar.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Terdengar langkah kaki menjauhi pintu. Sakura lemas di tempatnya, bimbang antara ingin mencegah kepergian Kakashi atau tidak. Namun detik berikutnya ia berdiri dan langsung berlari membuka pintu.

Sosok Kakashi sudah tidak ada di sana.

Sakura memejamkan mata, pasrah. Saat ia membukanya lagi dan menatap ke bawah, ia menemukan seikat bunga camelia putih di lantai.

Sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar. Makna bunga camelia putih yang tadi siang dibacanya di buku catatan Ino langsung menyeruak ke puncak ingatannya.

_Cinta yang abadi._

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari kencang melewati deretan kios yang belum buka. Langit masih gelap, udaranya juga masih dingin. Fajar belum juga menyingsing.

Gadis itu terus berlari, berlari tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya. Dadanya terasa terbakar, tapi ia tak peduli. Hanya ada satu tujuan di kepalanya saat ini.

Ia melewati desa, memasuki hutan. Bau embun pagi masih kentara sekali di sini. Mulai terengah, Sakura berhenti. Di tengah kegelapan, mata hijau Sakura berusaha mencari.

"Guru Kakashi!" ia bermaksud berteriak, tapi yang keluar hanya suara lemah. Kakinya berjalan lagi, hatinya penuh doa. Berharap agar segera menemukan sosok itu—

Sebuah akar pohon membuatnya tersandung. Sakura terjerembab, telapak tangan dan lututnya terasa sakit sekali. Namun ia buru-buru bangkit. Luka seperti ini saja tak boleh menghambatnya, sama sekali tak boleh.

Entah berapa lama ia terus berjalan, berusaha menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sedikit rasa putus asa mulai menghampiri. Hingga akhirnya Sakura berpikir, seandainya ia tak menemukan Kakashi, ia akan kembali ke kios obatnya dan melupakan segalanya.

...tapi rupanya ia tidak ditakdirkan melakukan itu.

Tubuh tinggi itu, punggung itu, rambut keperakan itu! Sakura melihatnya. Hatake Kakashi sedang berjalan mendaki, memanggul buntalan di pundaknya.

"Guru Kakashi...!" sekuat tenaga, Sakura memanggil. Ia melihat Kakashi menghentikan langkah, lalu akhirnya menoleh.

Entah pergi ke mana rasa sakit akibat jatuh tadi. Sakura berlari, sedikit tersandung-sandung, ke arah pria itu. Menghambur langsung ke pelukannya, menangis di dadanya yang bidang.

"Sakura—"

"Aku ingin pulang," Sakura mengisak. "Aku ingin pulang ke gubuk reyot itu. Aku ingin membuat senjata lagi di gudang pembuatan senjata itu. Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu."

Hati Sakura terasa sangat lega ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan kukuh Kakashi mengelus rambut merah jambunya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pulang...?" suara Kakashi lembut. Sakura menengadah, menatap Kakashi dengan wajahnya yang masih bersimbah air mata.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Guru Kakashi. _Aku ingin bersamamu."

Kakashi tertegun sesaat, lalu akhirnya tersenyum hangat. Tangannya mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BGM: **_**Nunmul **_**(Tears) by HowL**

**OST Painter of The Wind**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Camelia Putih finally ends here.**_

.

_**Special thanks for all readers and reviewers,**_

_**Those who followed and favorited this fanfiction,**_

_**And had been patiently waiting for this epilogue for a year.**_

_**Hope you'll be satisfied with this real ending of Camelia Putih.**_

_**Please watch "Painter of the Wind", the inspiration of this story.**_

_**Thank you~!**_

_**-Sanich Iyonni-**_


End file.
